Masamune's Summerhouse
by ProKitty202
Summary: Masamune's bored, so he takes everyone to the summer home  "I said it was alright to bring a few things with you..." Masamune inhaled "BUT DON'T TAKE EVERYTHING YOU FREAKING OWN! YOU'RE NOT MOVING IN!" On HIATUS until I can be bothered to continue it.
1. Chapter 1: Shaky Start

Heyyyy, guess who's back with a new storehh~!

After reading through Sengoku High, I thought Masamune deserves more screen time, y'know?

So here he is in a new adventure! Filled with lots of gags, shout outs, anime references and much more...! Oh and _Trolling!_ Cant forget about trolling ¬ ¬

Anybody who needs a good ol laugh, here's your story...well I'll _try_ to make this funny.

Originally, this was going to be a twoshot story, but then I was like 'uh...this ain't gonna work out! *throws a random table* (ﾉಠ_ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻'

Special thanks to Somniyo and xXCoco-HimeXx, these girls are like sisters to me, I love them dearly...^/ /w/ /^

Read away~

* * *

_**I. Am. BOSS.** Has logged in._

Masamune gave a disappointed sigh at the computer screen, sitting hunched back over his desk. "Ain't much to do in the morning." He confirmed quietly. As expected, nobody was online. Then again, it's only seven thirty.

Another boring day of the summer holidays.

"Aghh! What to do?" Masamune spun around on his chair, gripping his unkempt hair.

He could hang out with friends...

But who'd want to? He's not what you call the greatest person in the world to hang out with. Damnit. Some child prodigy he'd turned out to be. The girl in the pigtails made it look so easy! What was her name? _Mio-Chan_ or something?

His boredom must be cured!

Peering out his bedroom window, he thought of any, possible, _reasonable_ people to socialize with.

Keiji's way too hyper.

Sakon's a big NO.

Mitsunari's annoying as hell.

As for Kanetsugu...

LOATHES ENTIRELY.

But on the bright side...there's one person who doesn't seem to trigger his bezerk mode.

_~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ has logged in_

Masamune quickly jumped at the noise and pushed his chair back to the desk. Flawlessly of course. "Yukimura?" he gasped, feeling his voice tremble. Finally, somebody decent to talk to. Unintentionally, he started to stab at his keyboard to say hello but-

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: good morning, Masamune-san! ^^

Masamune grimaced at that name. Yukimura's called him 'san' ever since they met, it felt somewhat disappointing...

He sighed and unwillingly continued. Even when he's writing, Yukimura is always happy to see him. Although, sometimes he can be...overly optimistic

**I. Am. BOSS** says: mornin.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: how are you today?

**I. Am. BOSS** says: could've been better ¬_¬

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Eh?

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: why's that?

**I. Am. BOSS** says: just having a crap morning.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: oh…

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: well if ya want you can hang out with us tomorrow!

His single eye widened. Is this an invitation? He'd happily accept like the giddy child he was but his so called 'pride' wouldn't allow him to do so. All Yukimura's ever done was like him and he repaid him by acting like a total jerk.

He can change...right?

**I. Am. BOSS** says: ...Actually I wanted to ask you something.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Hmm?

**I. Am. BOSS** says: do you wanna…I don't know...go to the festival...with me?

His fingers were trembling; why is he so nervous? He's never nervous with Mitsunari...or Kanetsugu. "_...damn it Kanetsugu!"_

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: OoO! BRB!

Masamune blinked, unimpressed. Well more like unfazed. Trust Yukimura to spaz out on something so simple. Maybe that's why he's so lovable. Maybe that's why he looks up to him dearly "That idiot." He sighed, his eye not leaving the screen.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Bk!

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: I'd love to! ≧▽≦

**I. Am. BOSS** says: …really?

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Yes yes!

**I. Am. BOSS** says: Then do you wanna come over to my summer house for a sleepover? It's near the beach

Truthfully, Masamune had already planned this out. His parents are almost never home, due to work and whatnot, so it's a no brainer that this little tyke is easily bored.

But leaving a kid alone in the house?

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: …THE BEACH? OMG OAO! BRB AGAIN!

The curious brunette scratched his head, this is getting rather repetitive. But it's so typical of Yuki.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Back!

**I. Am. BOSS** says: Wb.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: can Nari-Chan come too? °w°

**I. Am. BOSS** says: WHA? NO! ÒAÓ

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Ehhh why not?

**I. Am. BOSS** says: I just want it to be me and you Yukimura!

Wait, why did he just say that?

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Hold that thought!

"Eh?"

_**I. Am. BOSS** has been added to a group conversation with, ~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~, I-has-sideburns-, ForlurvandHONOUR and ~WILDMAAAAAN~_

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: WHY THE FUCK NOT, YOU LITTLE RUNT?

**I. Am. BOSS** says: WTF Yukimura?

I-has-sideburns says: lol WRONG. ¬w¬

**I. Am. BOSS** says: huh?

ForlurvandHONOUR says: that's Mitsunari.

**I. Am. BOSS** says: WHAT?

I-has-sideburns says: Nari, turn the camera on.

_~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ has turn his/her camera on_

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Stay away from Yukimura!

Just what he needs. Another fool to annoy the hell out of him.

**I. Am. BOSS** says: Ugh...go away.

**I. Am. BOSS** says: WAIT, WHY ARE YOU ON HIS MSN? I THOUGHT HE LEFT YOUR HOUSE!

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Well...um...¬/ / /¬'

~WILDMAAAAAN~ says: They were getting it on at Yuki's last night.

**I. Am. BOSS** says: Ò/ / /Ó!

Suddenly, Mitsunari's camera switched off. Wow. Just then, did he see just the tiniest form of pink emanating onto his face? Well, it doesn't matter. It ain't the first time, _that's_ for sure.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: Ŏ / / / Ŏ SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO WE WEREN'T!

I-has-sideburns says: You mean you two haven't fucked yet? ⌐ ⌐ Jesus Christ.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SAKON!

ForlurvandHONOUR says: Mii-chan, where's Yuki?

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: singing in the shower ¬ ¬' he thinks I can't hear him.

~WILDMAAAAAN~ says: is he a good singer?

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: you wish = =;

**I. Am. BOSS** says: I'm not surprised =_-; wait, why am I added again?

I-has-sideburns says: trying to sneak Yukimura off for yourself, huh? You know Mitsunari will _never_ allow that. ¬ ¬

Eventually, Masamune cheeks started to grow hot. True he might like Yukimura a lot, but not in THAT way! Surely! Trust Sakon to say something ridiculous as that. How the hell did he become friends with that idiot anyway?

_"Oh yeah, Keiji."_ Masamune grinded his teeth.

~AlL-yOuR-bAsE-aRe-BeLoNg-To-YuKi~ says: that's right! We're coming to make sure nothing fishy happens between you two!

~WILDMAAAAAN~ says: well...I just wanna go to the beach.

ForlurvandHONOUR says: same.

~WILDMAAAAAN~ says: THE BABES ARE JUST CALLING MA NAME! ÒwÓ

ForlurvandHONOUR says: Keiji... =_='

I-has-sideburns says: So yeah. Let's go to the beach!

**I. Am. BOSS** says: go in your own time! Geez! I don't wanna be stuck with annoying pieces of crap all the time

ForlurvandHONOUR says: Aww c'mon! Don't be so uptight about it. It'll be fun with all of us right?

Again, he started to blush. But why? Damn Kanetsugu. Is he a freaking mind reader or what? Sure he wanted to hang out with everybody but did he really have to say it like that...?

Usually he's protest until the cows come home, but today he didn't have the will power to do it. And it's starting to piss him off. But like they say; no time like the present.

**I. Am. BOSS** says: ...meet me at 10.

Unfortunately, he wasn't very clear about it and they all ended up meeting at Yuki's instead. Well, so be more specific, outside the flats Yuki's staying in at the time being. "And we're at Yukimura's...why?" Masamune glared at Keiji and Kanetsugu, growing more impatient by the second.

"To see what it looks like! Duh!"

"You mean you didn't bother before?" Masamune grew furious at the subject but Keiji decided to brush it off saying "There wasn't a convenient time to stop by!"

"THAT'S A LIE, KEIJI!" Kanetsugu and Masamune successfully screamed at the same time. As much as he didn't want to, especially in front of _HIM_, Masamune quickly turned red in the face. "The heat getting to you too?" Kanetsugu asked while pointing to his rather flushed face, though Masamune, hell even Keiji could tell he was lying.

"Hm. Where's Sakon?" enquired Keiji, rather politely for once.

"Can we just GO! I'm bored waiting!"

"Wait, why isn't Yuki out?" Kanetsugu started to worry of a certain airhead's absence "Nyaaa~!" until he heard that cute mew come out of the door. Yukimura, all dressed and ready to go. "Hey Yukinyan! Finished your little catnap?" Kanetsugu smirked, hopefully brightening the mood a little

"What took you so long?"

Yukimura put a finger to his chin, to show he was thinking. "Umm let's see...Oh! I was looking out the window thinking 'Wow! Everybody looks like ants!'" Masamune rolled his eye watching Yuki's turn into sparkling stars "Is _that_ the reason you're sometimes late for college?" Masamune tried to say without sounding snarky. With his eyes turning into two long humorous lines, Yukimura tilted his head, wondering if what the youngest said was true.

"HOLD UP!" Kanetsugu spoke up quite rapidly "Where the hell is Mitsunari?"

"Oh he went back home, to get his stuff y'know!"

"And what stuff would THAT be? Heheheh." Said Keiji, being blunt as usual, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"...Eh?"

"KEIIJIIIIIIIIIII!" of course Kanetsugu had to turn red at that. Masamune on the other hand, didn't understand at all. Nor that did he want to. But what he did want to know was who the hell is randomly tapping his shoulder.

"BOOO!"

"KYAAAAAARGGG!"

It was none other than Mitsunari himself "Hi!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME?"

"Who meeee?" Asked Mitsunari, successfully feigning innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Masamune-_san_." He confirmed and sat crossed legged on his rather large briefcase he had been dragging along.

"Uh...What's with the luggage? You bringing you whole _room_ with you?" Keiji chuckled.

Mitsunari scoffed and took out a paper fan "Don't be ridiculous."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE!" Masamune's going to blow a gasket if this keeps up.

"Just the essentials..."

It just got worse.

All Masamune could do was gawk at the boy, who was too busy latching onto Yukimura's muscular arm, in absolute amazement. "..._the essentials, huh? THE ESSENTIALS, HUH?"_

Maybe 'amazement' wasn't the right choice of words to describe how the young Masamune was feeling right now...

"Hmmm~ Yukimura!" Mitsunari began purring into his boyfriend's chest; Yukimura's reply was nuzzling the top of Mitsunari's head, inhaling his lovely scent in the process "Hehe. Mornin, Princess."

"Ya damn lovebirds!" Keiji growled as jealousy loomed over his head. "_Damn it, why am I still freaking single?" _Mitsunari glared at the blonde, irritated that his cuddling was cut short "Got a problem with that?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Yukimura could faintly imagine an utterly adorable pair of fox ears on the little Mitsunari, who was pouting up at him. "Uwaaa...you're so cute when you're angry, Mitsunarin-GAAUHHH!" Mitsunari had inserted his index fingers into his mouth and began pulling and stretching it, stammering in embarrassment "Shut up! Don't c-call me that, du-dummy!" he blush grew fierce.

"_He never fails to amuse me._" Kanetsugu chuckled to himself lightly, blowing a few bangs away from his eyes. With his eyelids lowering halfway tiredly, he turned around and smiled "Ah. Here's Sakon." He gladly pointed to the blue figure, most likely a car, coming down the road.

Masamune's ears pricked at the sound of an engine, but he remained completely engrossed at the big fluffy clouds gracefully floating by. Thinking about it in Yukimura's point of view, it's actually quite fun to drift into your own little world for a while...

Until something obnoxious like a car horn disrupts your thoughts.

Turning around to the noise, Masamune nearly did a spit take. Same with Mitsunari and Kanetsugu.

That cobalt Land Rover...is absolutely dazzling in the sunlight.

The car stopped, and everyone watched on, waiting to look upon the driver. The door opened, and out came Sakon, big wide smile and all. "Sakon!" Everyone shouted, with the exceptional 'San' from Yukimura. All but one smiled at his arrival. Mitsunari, who merely glared at him, crossing his arms. No matter what anyone did, you couldn't wipe the scowl off the guy's pretty face.

Unless you're Yukimura.

"Howdy! Sorry I'm late. I had to wait in line for so long to get this damned car. Then the rental company wanted so much identification, and my first two credit cards declined! I had to write out a check!"

"A check? But Sakon-san, you don't have a checking account!" Yukimura said, scratching the back of his head in cute confusion. "Stupid, he probably just used his mother's account." Mitsunari puffed his cheeks, rolling his eyes at Sakon suspiciously.

"Well...not exactly..." he scratched his cheek "I used yours, Mitsunari!"

Silence.

"Wait for it..." Kanetsugu muttered.

"H-huh? What's gonna happen?" Yukimura asked, tilting his head again with a puppy looking expression that matched his innocence

"Cripes." A sigh came out from the disappointed Masamune.

"SAKON, YOU DUMB FUCKING MORON!" Mitsunari yelled, his face turning as red as his hair. The ever cool Sakon had billions of sweat sliding down his face at impeccable speeds. "Hehe...But I figured...you wouldn't mind-"

"WOULDN'T MIND? DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU TO THE NEXT WEEK!"

Keiji, afraid of the possibilities of that actually happening, decided to step in "Hey, calm down Mitsunari! Heh, you're gonna have a heart attack or something!" he blinked and Mitsunari was already in his face, with his fist grazing his chin. "YOU WANNA KEEP THOSE TEETH, KEIJI?"

Sakon pouted and shoved his hands down the pockets of his jean jacket "Geez, Chill out. At least I got you a nice car." The bumper fell off. Mitsunari felt like strangling the bastard. Masamune too."You are NOT serious, Sakon."

"Hands up who _can_ drive?"

Mitsunari pouted as he watched both Yukimura and Keiji happily raise their hands up.

"OBJECTION!" Masamune yelled.

Sakon smirked "Sustained."

"WHY CAN THE DUMB ONES DRIVE?"

Mitsunari turned to Sakon with a deadpanned face. "Sakoooooooon..."

"Uhh...I got a discount?"

The tall blonde guffawed "Cheapskate!"

"YAY! DISCOUNT!" the oldest brunette pumped a fist in the air. Obviously he's not excited. Mitsunari stood in silence, disbelieving everything that was happening before his very eyes "Come on, Nari-Chan, be happy. I got a good car, and I paid close to nothing! Besides, I'll let you ride shotgun!" Sakon showed off his winning smile, nudging the scowling fox.

"Actually, I think the biggest guy should sit up front!" Keiji bellowed proudly pointing to himself.

"...did you get a sun roof for that _hair_?" the youngest snorted underneath his stoic expression "Oooh! There's one in the back!" Kanetsugu's hand could be seen sticking out from the open sunroof waving to everybody.

"So Keiji, you're at the back."

"...dang. I wanna ride shotgunnnnn...!" Being a person who loves to exaggerate, Keiji gave out the most annoying sounding sigh he has ever done, much to Masamune and Kanetsugu's displeasure.

Mitsunari too for that matter, as he was already bored watching Yukimura pack his bags into the trunk of the car, along with Mitsunari's. So far, he had no time alone with Yukimura; there was always one thing that had to interrupt them. This trip is only gonna make things worse.

Well at least that's what he thinks anyway.

"_Would it kill just to have some alone time with him? Jesus..."_

But he can't say he's not a little happy about going to the beach with Yukimura. But somehow, it just didn't feel the same. Mitsunari felt his eyelids hanging halfway as he continued to watch his foolish boyfriend staring at a butterfly fluttering by.

_"Well, at least he's happy..."_ he sighed into his hand._ "What a moron...heh, he'll never change."_

Hold on. Something's wrong here...

_"I guess...if he's happy, then I'm hap—_YES, Mitsunari?"

_THWACK!_

"DON'T INSERT A WEIRD MONOLOGUE, SAKON!" the auburn screeched, causing Sakon to flinch away from him on instinct, with a massive bump appearing at the top of his head. The impact was so hard it caused Mitsunari's hand to throb.

"_I'm dealing with a couple of KIDS!" _Masamune glared at the two squabbling, inwardly groaning.

"Whaaaaat? It's true though, RIGHT?"

"...!" Mitsunari had to turn away quick from him. Yet again he could feel the heat in his cheeks increasing by the second

"I knew it, _Mitsundere._"

Masamune's face drew a blank at that statement which surprisingly fitted the semi-silent atmosphere. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Mitsunari's mortified screech was followed up with snickering by Kanetsugu and Keiji, also Sakon who was due for another smack to the head.

The airhead squealed in delight and pulled Mitsunari in for another cuddle "Uwaaa? 'Mitsundere'? That's a new one!"

"YUKIMU—!"

"Pfft, Mi_tsundere_? That actually fits." Kanetsugu said through his teeth, grinning like an idiot.

"...Stop...t-teasing me you guys!" the blushing fox wailed adorably into Yuki's shirt, unbeknownst to his boyfriend's reaction. Or anyone else's at that matter. "Yukiiii! Tell them!"

All but Masamune were completely absorbed of Mitsunari's overflowing cuteness. Masamune on the other hand was quite disgusted at this. Buy the looks of their reddened faces, its like they wanted to scream _"...MOE OVERLOAD!"_

And so, after all that kafuffle, the gang finally set off down the long road to the summerhouse. Masamune ended up sitting up front with Sakon, followed up with Kanetsugu and Yukimura on the middle row, playing with their DS's and the two opposites, Mitsunari and Keiji at the back. Luckily, they both enjoyed the pleasant breeze from the sun roof.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with driving, Sakon?"

"Of course, It's not like it's my first time driving with passengers."

"_I don't believe a word of that._" Masamune shook his head vigorously "Just so we're clear, if we get stopped by the police, I'll kill you."

"Ah don't worry about it. As the oldest, I take full responsibili-"

Just then, a pearly white Honda zoomed past the gang. Of course Masamune and Sakon only noticed the event."What the hell...?" Sakon growled, eyes widening. Masamune's eye suddenly changed into a black thin line "Huh, something wr-?"

"THAT BASTARD..."

"_HEY WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITY?"_

* * *

Yeaaaaaaaaah~ how was that?

Hopefully I'll update a lot faster than I did with _the other one_...*sigh*

Oh, if I didn't mention it already, this is a sequel of Sengoku High


	2. Chapter 2: Oh I hear ya, diarrhea

Wheeeee~ Another chappie is here

Thank goodness for that ¬ ¬;;

Well since is the start of the two week holiday I have time to spare.

I think.

* * *

Sakon stood proudly at the sight before him. A wonderful wooden summer home. Handcrafted by the Date family. No inch of that house wasn't covered in the sun's magnificent rays. "Heh...we finally made it." Sakon proudly huffed and shielded his face from the sun. Although comparing to the other ones he's seen, it's quite big for a summer home.

Still its beauty knows no bounds.

Masamune crept up to him with his hands shaking and his face a pale white "Sakon..." he begun in an eerie tone...

"Yeah..?" he eyed the boy's actions...well from the looks of it, _reactions_ from something.

"Why were you the only one _not_ _dying_ in the car?" he breathed out, almost if he was choking. During the car trip, after the insane car race between his and the white Honda, Sakon had closed all the windows after Yukimura went all hysterical when a bee few in. Problem was that Keiji let out the biggest, the most disgusting fart ever known to man. _Killing_ the bee as well. The one Yukimura thought it flew away.

All Sakon could do is smirk. Leave it to Keiji to do something as ridiculous as that. "Heh, when you're my age, _nothing_ that Keiji does can faze you." His smirk grew into a slight chuckle at the event before him. A pissed Mitsunari jumped out of the car after giving Keiji two hilarious bumps to his head.

Kanetsugu was _crawling_ out of the car.

"Mi-Mitsunari-Chan..." Yukimura was almost afraid to speak to the furious Mitsunari, luckily he didn't have to since the sight of the summerhouse had him awestruck "Wow...!" and couldn't seem to close his mouth. A bee could even build a nest in that mouth.

In contrast, Mitsunari just huffed and rolled his eyes as if was nothing special "So this is the place? Not bad...I've seen better. I bet inside's a total mess."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, ASSWIPE!" Masamune ended his yelling with an irritated growl. Kanetsugu grabbed his shoulders in an act of instinct. They came here to relax, not to cause havoc "Calm down, Masamune. He's just a little jealous." He calmly stated while hiding his grin.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Mitsunari retorted but was simply ignored.

Masamune grumbled at Kanetsugu and pushed him away. What gave him the right to touch him so freely?

Sakon quickly grinned but decided not to say anything about it. Not yet anyways.

"This place seems familiar..." Yukimura quietly said to himself with his thumb cupping his chin.

"You say something Yuki?" questioned Sakon, eyebrow raised sceptically

"Ahhh um never mind! Hehehe!" Yukimura quickly replied blushing and waving his arms hesitantly.

Masamune sighed quietly and shoved his hands into his pockets, rummaging for that damn key he always had trouble finding. Something tells him every day is going to be exhausting like this. "Anyway, I'll give you a tour around the house." Masamune started humming as he was already absorbed into what he was doing.

"...Masamune-San?" spoke up the shy Yukimura with his eyes constantly shifting towards something else and Masamune. "Hmmm? Spit it out Yukimura...ooh! I found it!" he said after finally pulling out the key ring, smiling in success. For some reason Kanetsugu seriously wondered just how freaking big his pockets are.

"Is it okay to leave Keiji-San like this...?" he pointed to the dead man laying on the freshly cut grass. And uncomfortable silence rose between the boys, probably because they're all thinking the same thing. "Yeah, he's an idiot; he'll pop back in a few seconds." Kanetsugu concluded waving a hand dismissively.

"A-Ah okay..." Yukimura quietly answered feeling even more uncomfortable.

As Masamune opened the door, all but himself gasped at the sight. Their mouths were so wide their jaws could easily unhinge and drop to the floor. Everything shone; the floor, stairs even the goddamn ceiling. Even the light source coming from the window in the left room created more

And this is only the hallway.

"Uwaaa! This place is huuuuuge!" Yukimura almost squealed hearing his voice echo through the long hallway. Masamune and Mitsunari just smiled at his simple mindedness. Adorable it might be but it can be very annoying. Even embarrassing at times. "Haaa~! I can see my reflection in the floorboards!" Yukimura's eyes started to sparkle in delight

Though when he turned around, he was greeted by a tall ghostly figure. This happened to be Keiji with his hair down his face standing hunchbacked and his tongue hanging out "Woooooh~Yukiiii! If ya don't watch out, your reflection might pop out and kill youuuuu!" he teased in the cliché creepy ghost voice.

"UWAAAAA? IS THAT TRUE?" Yukimura screamed and recoiled slightly.

"C-Come on Yuki, there's n-no way that can be t-t-t-trueeee..." Kanetsugu tried to reassure yet he was a little shaky himself. "_Kanetsugu as well...?_" Masamune's eye grew wide; he's never seen him act like this in his entire life. His eye squinted in realization "_Wait, wasn't Keiji just dying outside a few seconds ago?"_

Then again, anybody could die after receiving a killing blow from Mitsunari.

Mitsunari scoffed at the woodwork. "Hmm...It's a _lot _cleaner than I'd thought it'd be."

Catching that, Masamune scowled "Wanna say that to my face, you bastard?" and clenched his fists

"Nari-Chan! Look!" Yukimura called and popped his head out from one of the rooms. Those eyes are still sparkling, no wait. ON FIRE. "The kitchen! I wanna start using it now! Look at all the fancy cutlery and stuff!"

"Yes. Yes. I can see it Yuki." Mitsunari said calmly before shrugging and turning back to the others. "I-I wouldn't call them fancy..." Masamune felt the urge to suddenly scratch his cheek at 'fancy'. It didn't really suit him at all.

Keiji nearly jumped at what he saw in the living room. Rushed out with eyes popping out and arms wriggling about. "Yo Masa-Chan! Did you do this?" he said this as if it was something terrifying

In instant, the other five dashed into the living room, thinking it was a fire or something. Fortunately it wasn't, instead the room was filled with party streamers and balloons. Also a fruits basket on the living room table and just above it was a huge white banner saying 'WELCOME FRIENDS OF MASAMUNE-CHAN' in rainbow coloured test.

Yukimura almost snorted "C-C...Cute...!" he tried so hard not to accidentally burst out laughing in front of Masamune.

On the other hand, Masamune knew who could've done this. Something so cruel yet so childish. Oh he knew goddamn it. "DAMN MOM...! She's so embarrassing!" the feeling in his gut was constantly telling him that the evil woman he calls his mother did this on purpose. He could just die right now.

Sakon and Mitsunari were soon busting a gut. "Dude! Your MOM did this for you? That is so childish. As expected from brat like you!" Mitsunari howled mightily and tried to keep his eyes open to witness Masamune's blush increase greatly "I...I DIDN'T PLAN THIS OKAY?" the youngest nearly spluttered.

Funny enough, his mobile started ringing and it happened to be his mother on the other line. "MOM! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? GET RID OF IT! I'M NOT A BABY!" to think Masamune of all people would be pleading with all his might to his mother.

Kanetsugu waited until he was finished before speaking "Hehe joking aside, how much did it cost...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't play dumb! The summerhouse Masamune!" Mitsunari pertly yelled.

"...oh. Ah! My parents built this."

The cheerful atmosphere was dropped after that last syllable was said. "HOWWWWWWWW?" every one exclaimed together, jumping back a spot with blank white eyes. "Huh? What'd I say?" he questioned still quite oblivious to their astonished faces.

Minutes later, after everybody finally settled down and now watching whatever crap was on the big HD TV, Yukimura came back into the room holding a tray of drinks. All but one had the same flavour since Mitsunari decided to be stubborn and ask for something different.

"Heyy whatcha watchin?" Yukimura asked kindly as always, his eyes seemed to be glued to Sakon's rapid finger movements on the poor remote. "Nuttin yet. Just flicking through channels and hopefully find Kanetsugu's favourite _Sailor _show~" Sakon turned to him with a smug smile so great, purposely waiting for Kanetsugu to take a sip out of his soda.

And he spat it right out, on Sakon's face "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WATCH THAT!" he wanted to throw something but he forgot, this is not his house. Also his aim is terrible.

"Riiiiight~" Masamune and Mitsunari said surprisingly at the same time.

"By the way Masamune-San, I've been meaning to ask. That huge black locker outside...what's it for?" Yukimura pointed towards the sliding window, the big one next to the TV. Indeed, there was a giant sized locker outside on the patio, with a single chain around it.

The others were also puzzled to its bizarre appearance and glanced back at the host with anxiety filling their eyes. Masamune took one look outside before responding "**Punishment.**" in monotone, eyebrow rising.

Yukimura blinked "...EH? What do you mea-?"

"**PUNISHMENT.**"

"O-Okay...?" he gulped. "_Is that a threat...?_"

Hoooh boy, Yukimura could not believe the possibilities that are hidden inside that box. One of his absurd ideas was if something spooky came out, with dinosaur like teeth roared into his face and bit his head off. His eyes had funnily transformed into black spirals to show his obvious confusion.

And at this, Mitsunari found himself smiling sweetly at the boy. "You idiot."

"YUKIMURA!"

Keiji randomly smacked Yukimura across the back of his head with a bamboo stick

"Y-Y-Yes...?" timid Yukimura found himself cowering under the stick of doom. "YOU FOOL! YOU'VE FORGOTTEN ONE THING! IT'S THE MOST ESSENTAL THING FOR THIS TIME OF YEAR!" Keiji yelled aggressively, tapping the stick into his palm since he was impatient.

As usual, to no surprise to Mitsunari, Yukimura's face had turned a blank. "...ehh..." he tilted his head towards Kanetsugu's direction, although his answer was a confused shrug.

"WATERMELON! WE CAN'T HAVE WATERMELON SMASHIN WITH OUT DA ACTUAL WATERMELON!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back to the TV. Everyone except Yukimura whose eyes shined brightly with excitement as he finally understood what Keiji was trying to say. He was talking about the beach. "OOOH! THAT'S RIGHT! MY APOLOGIES SEMPAI!"

_"Sempai...?"_ Masamune thought, shaking his head in disappointment. He's eye twitched at another thought he just had "_HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND- DID HE RAID MY ENTIRE FRIDGE WITH ME NOTICING?"_

Mitsunari picked at his ear. "Would you two be quiet? You're giving me a headache!"

Annoyed, Keiji just a couch pillow at Mitsunari's back because of his lack of 'passion' and puffed his chest out high "AHAHA NO WAY GIRLY MAN! WE ARE ON A MISSION! TO GET DA BIGGEST WATA MELON IN DA WORLD!"

Yukimura pumped the air feeling strangely confident "YEAHH!"

Mitsunari turned up the volume. Full blast.

"YESSS YUKI! SHOW ME THAT SPIRIT!"

"SEMPAI!" Yukimura called with his eyes gleaming greatly.

"YUKIMURA!" Keiji's were just as bad "LEEEEEEEEETS GOOO!" so he grabbed Yukimura and actually placed him over one shoulder and headed out the door, proudly. There is no way Kanetsugu, Mitsunari OR Masamune's gonna chase after them. Oh no, their reputation is way too precious.

"My GOD, how embarrassing can they be?" Mitsunari was the first to complain.

Since there was no other option, Sakon quickly raised a hand "I better follow them, so they don't cause any more trouble..." and put some slick shades on. He couldn't care less about what they were gonna do, as long as there some hot single babes around, Sakon is glad to follow them.

Masamune was absolutely amazed how Sakon could just walk out like it was nothing. Almost like...

...LIKE A BOSS.

"We're counting on you, Sakon." Mitsunari said sympathetically, doing the salute hand motion thing. "_Your sacrifice will not be in vain."_

Hearing the door shut, they all gave out a big sigh in relief. "Haahh. It's finally quiet..." Kanetsugu spoke with a purr and reached out for the fruits basket and picked at random an orange.

Mitsunari too then curled back into a ball on the couch. "Yeah..."

"Why are there more oranges than the other fruits?" Masamune questioned himself while examining the big orange in his palm. "Maybe your mom's a citrus lover?" Masamune turned to Mitsunari now hanging upside down with three orange segments jammed into his mouth.

"Why would my mom...?" Masamune's eyebrow furrowed.

"Hey, if Kanetsugu's mom's a paedophile, then yours could be a fruit fre-" an orange peel was thrown in his face before he could even finish. "Please stop talking about my mom." Kanetsugu warned in the politest way ever.

"Hnn. By the way Masa-Chan," Mitsunari quickly adjusted himself on the couch and cleared his throat "I still don't believe your parents did this; it's gotta be the butlers and maids! C'mon, how much did this actually cost?" he pushed on while the orange peel slipped off and landed on Masamune's scalp

Masamune shook his head at Mitsunari and also throwing the skin off. "Mitsunari, I told you I'm not-"

"Seriously! The whole 'Parents building a masterpiece of a summer home' thing? I call bullshit on that!"

"It's true you idiot!"

"Yeah right! Enough with the lies and just admit that you bought this whole thing. Stupid Chibi."

"SHUT UP AND DIE! LIE ON THE STREET AND GET RUN OVER!"

Kanetsugu sighed into his palm "Ya'll are annoying; can't you guys just eat your oranges in peace?"

"Speak for yourself, Kanetsugu." Masamune's pout had visually grown thanks to the oranges he quickly stuffed in his cheeks "Yuur de most amoeing pershion I'b eba met!"

"Hey! I'm not annoying!"

Mitsunari frowned "You can actually _understand_ that drabble?"

And just as soon he thought the tension between the two had finally cooled off, a sudden burst of speed rushed through Kanetsugu's tubes, gurgling and bubbling constantly until it made its final destination and exploded in his stomach.

All three of them bared the same shocked and somewhat terrified expression.

Kanetsugu was the first to turn blue in the face "These oranges...ARE ROTTEN!"

Then Mitsunari "HOLY SHI-YOUR MOTHER GAVE US DEADLY FRUIT?"

"H-HOW SHOULD I KNOW!"

"MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW LONG WAS THIS HERE?" Kanetsugu decided to join the yelling.

"OH FUC-" Mitsunari would've continued but the rumbling in his stomach increased. And by the looks of the other two it must be happening to them as well. There was one thing they could finally agree on.

"TOIIIILEEEEEEEET!" they all sprung to their feet and held their delicate asses in fear of the possible consequences.

"AH."

Anticipating the other two's movements, Masamune caught one of their legs, Mitsunari's right and Kanetsugu's left, and pulled them down to the floor and made an immediate dash to the nearest toilet. Fortunately for him there was one downstairs exactly across from the living room. "HAHA! AS IF I'M GONNA WAIT A CENTURY FOR YOU GUYS TO FINISH! MORONS! IMBICLES!"

If it wasn't for the pain of squeezing his butt cheeks hard enough just to conceal the mess getting ready to burst out at any moment, Mitsunari would've kicked that door down. "D-DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO THE ONE UPSTAIRS!" announced Mitsunari and charged up the stairs

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!"

"Guhh...guud luck with daaat..." of course Masamune didn't care. He was too busy adjusting his poor ass to the speed it's coming out.

Twenty minutes had passed and the rumbling Masamune's delicate stomach had just settled down "Phew~ that was close...guh...my ass is on fire..." he rolled his head back but flinched at the sudden coldness he felt thanks to the toilet. Anything at this point could set his bowels off again. There's no way he's leaving this room right now. This is like sanctuary to him.

Although, what about Mitsunari and Kanetsugu? "I bet they're still fighting over the one upstairs..." he reminded himself softly to the ceiling, imagining the silly event happening. No sooner that guilt hovered over his head. "I hope they're alright..."

Soon enough, it had gone so quiet the only sound was heard was his breathing. So what he'd thought. A irritating high pitched buzzing zoomed past his ear, then hovered around the other ear. "Mosssssquiiiitooooo..." But what should he do? The second level, the intermediate stage, might start.

But if he doesn't get rid of it, he'll go insane.

"Damn it, liquid shit or not, you are GOING. DOWN." Pulling his trousers up, Masamune huffed and blew air out his nostrils. Now locking onto his target, the pesky bug on the door handle, he pounced slammed his hand onto the handle and fell face first.

Though he didn't care, as long as he got the objective. "Fufufu..." Masamune rolled onto his back to look at the remnants of the squashed bug. But, he got more than he bargained for.

The whole door handle.

"SHIT!"

Now he can't get out. After what he said earlier, there's no way either Mitsunari or Kanetsugu would help him out now.

Then again there is another exit. The window just above the toilet.

An awning window.

So taking his time, Masamune squeezed his way through the window, but his journey had been cut short once his top half was free. The bottom, not so lucky.

"H-Huh? What the hell am I caught on? AAAHHH GEEZ! IT JUST _HAD_ TO BE ONE OF THESE WINDOWS! GNNNNN!" first he thought it could be his weight but he's fit as a fiddle. So what could be the problem?

It's not because part of his belt is caught on the window handle is it?

"Why meee...?" real tears were shed from this boy's eye. The ground looked so far away.

"What're you doing, Masamune-San?"

Abruptly responding, he gasped and lifted his head up. A smile of hope came to his face seeing the puzzled Yukimura standing in front of him holding a huge watermelon.

Alas. His sempai had come to save the day. Masamune felt his embarrassment weaken as he started waving his arms adorably calling out "Y-Yukimura! Help me, pull me out please!" which Yukimura obviously couldn't say no to. Surprisingly he was quite comfortable with Yukimura's company, no matter the situation. If it were Kanetsugu however...

"Heave hoo~ heave hooo~!"

"You know that you're my best friend right?" as sweet as that sounded Masamune didn't realise that his shirt had be pulled off. That is until he felt a sudden breeze. A short squeal came out of him as he hugged his shoulders "BAAAKA! I HATE YOU! DIE TWICE ALREADY!"

"HMM...?" Yukimura glared at him suspiciously.

"Aaaahh~ I'm k-kidding! I love you really, Yuki!"

Yukimura merely grumbled and reached for his arms again. He froze at a memory quickly coming to his thoughts. "AAAH I FORGOT MY WALLET BACK THERE!" Yuki didn't hesitate to run to the store.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? I HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE!"

With his anger changing into frustration, Masamune sighed angrily to himself. He shouldn't have yelled. Then again he shouldn't have bothered to kill that damn mosquito. "Damnit...I can't believe I'm saying this...but SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed to the top of his lungs, hoping somebody would answer to his call.

"Sounds like I got here in the nick of time." Kanetsugu had appeared around the corner greeting him with a soft smile "Why the long face?" he lightly teased and grabbed Masamune's wrists.

"K-Ka-Kanetsugu...!" Masamune's mouth had opened a little at his appearance yet it closed again with a pout "What are you doing here? I...didn't ask for your help!"

Kanetsugu smirked. "Quit being stubborn and admit it already. Who else could you be calling out to...?"

Masamune grew a strong blush "N-NOT YOU!"

"Yeah yeah. C'mon I'll pull you out"

"N-N-N-NO! I CAN DO IT MY-EEEP~!" Masamune tried to reassure in his usual stubborn tone. Kanetsugu had the upmost confidence in his strength. He's not gonna lose to a window. "Dang Masamune! D-Did you...hgnn gain weight?"

"URUSAI! I HAVE NOT!" Masamune yelled, with his red face now practically glowing. But unbeknownst to them, the new belt Masamune bought was on the verge of ripping.

Must be a cheap ass belt.

"How the HELL did you get yourself stuck in this?"

"I AINT TELLIN!"

Eventually, it did rip and he slipped out as he was coated in butter. "A...are you okay?" said the person who cushioned his fall; a shy "Y-Yeah..." was younger male response, also equipped with cherry red cheeks.

"Yaaay. I got it back!" it was faint, but Yukimura's voice and loud footsteps were heard at the front of the house. Then a sigh from Sakon "You should be more careful Yukimura. Ya don't wanna end up like Keiji."

Kanetsugu and Masamune begun to panic with millions of sweat beads travelling down their faces at intense speeds. Who knows what kind of teasing they'll have to suffer for the rest of their lives.

Though Kanetsugu had a different reason for sweating...and blushing.

Masamune was sitting on him. Butt naked.

"Ah I forgot the watermelon at the back!"

Three eyes stretched.

"Dang it Yukimura, you forget everything." Sakon said with a chuckle and proceeded round the house with the other two not far behind. As a man who loves surprises, the one up ahead was something he'd never forget.

"OH MY GOD." This was Sakon's reaction.

"WHOAAAAAAA!" Keiji hopped back and inhaled dramatically "BOLD MUCH?"

"N-NO! I KNOW THIS SEEMS BAD BUT IT'S _NOT_ WHAT YOU THINK!" Kanetsugu tried to reason with them but it seemed to be ignored. Yukimura had also turned red at the scenario "Masamune-San...Kanetsugu-San I didn't know you two were-"

"WE'RE NOT!" Masamune yelled defensively

And what made things worse that the cranky Mitsunari appeared at the other corner, grinding his teeth. "Geez cant I watch anime in peac-WHAT THE FUCK!" he nearly choked on his spit and became another victim of the redness. "P-P-PERVERTS!" was the first thing that came to his mind since the rest of his vocabulary was instantly jumbled.

"AH..." Masamune held his stomach and started to tremble "N-not good...the second verse is gonna be worse than the first..!"

Kanetsugu's jaw dropped. "YOU WHAT?"

"...I guess we're not going to the beach today." Said Yukimura.

* * *

This was supposed to be shorter. T/ / / /T


	3. Chapter 3: When life gives ya watemelons

Yaaay~ sorry for the delay! BUT ITS HERE NOW MUHAHAHA

Again I wanna thank my reviewers for being so awesome ^ ^ Specially xXCoco-HimeXx, SleepyShuffle and Somniyo (who let me use her OC, Miya in this chapter, she may or may not have a big role in this story. It depends how the story goes ¬ ¬;)

* * *

"I'm not going."

The semi angered brunette slammed the living room door behind him; standing arms folded wearing his usual morning attire. A plain baggy white shirt and red shorts. Also from the looks of it, a yellow comb seemed to be stuck tight at the right side of his unrecognizable hair.

There were at least three of them who actually interpreted this declaration but continued to gather their beach equipment.

Only Yukimura displayed such a displeased expression "Ehh? Why not Mitsunarin?"

"WOULD YOU _STOP _CALLING ME THAT YUKIMURA?_!_" Mitsunari actually threw the comb at Yukimura's forehead.

"Why do you have to be so loud." Masamune rolled his eye, surprisingly Kanetsugu nodded in agreement "Yuh. Especially since it's _his_ job." he snickered pointing back at Masamune, oblivious to his death glare.

Keiji, being in a tormenting mood, teasingly suggested "Are you afraid that there's a possibility of human sized jellyfish patrolling in the ocean?"

"THEY CAN CHANGE SIZE?_!_" Kanetsugu nearly screamed feeling the fear trying to take over from his usual calmness.

"Keiji, that is the _dumbest_ thing I've heard you spout today. Heck, it's not even the afternoon yet." He said considering he just woke up about ten minutes ago. Just then Kanetsugu decided to calm down. "Right...dumb..."

"Then why don't you wanna come to the beach?" Keiji continued to press on. He's not going to stop until he gets an exceptional answer. "Look, I don't have to explain myself to you. Quit being annoying and go do something constructive." Chided Mitsunari.

Keiji pouted "Ah c'mon Mitsundere! Quit being so cold!" that fake pleading coming from him caused the auburn to visualize himself gauging Keiji's eyeballs out with his bare hands.

He could do it now if he wanted to.

"There's gotta be a real reason for it! Are you allergic to sea water?" the blond clicked his fingers hopefully, but the auburn stoically answered "No."

"Allergic to Jellyfish?"

"Shut up." Mitsunari grew impatient.

"...Allergic to people?"

"I DON'T HAVE ALLERGIES!"

A smirk came to Yukimura's lips, yet a vibe coming from him was not really out of mischievousness or even lust, but more of disbelief. "That's hilarious considering he's allergic to _freaking_ _chores._" Yukimura murmured softly, shoving his goggles into his bag.

Kanetsugu at the time was too busy watching Masamune suspiciously having a staring contest with the sun lotion, he first thought of the possibility of Masamune not being able to read. But he's a child prodigy so that can't be it. "Something wrong Masamune?" Asked the polite Kanetsugu, who suddenly smirked at another possibility "Don't tell me you've got the shits again."

"You wish butthead!" Masamune scowled with a blush forming "I just so happen to decide not to go either!"

Yukimura wilted a little "You too Masamue-San? But you said you wante-"

"I said the summerhouse was _near _the beach. Listen next time."

"But you want to right?" chortled Sakon whilst messing up Masamune's front bangs. "No! I don't!" Masamune continued to stubbornly rebel. Sakon's gaze lingered towards the younger male's bag and swiped Masamune's swimwear before he could even get a chance to blink "Hohooo then why'd you bring you trunks Masa-Chan?"

Masamune simply huffed as it were nothing and adjusted his bangs "...A-As _Natural_ born leader I have to think of others before myself." He stated in matter-of-factly hiding a stealth 'unfortunately' in the sentence "Ya'll could drown or something!"

"Riiiiight."

"Drowning...drowning...Aha! I got it!" Yukimura eyes grew big from the huge light bulb sprouting in his brain. As a cheerful cat like smile appeared onto his lips, he pointed victoriously to his girlfriend and asked "Mitsunari-Chan! You don't wanna go because...you can't swim right?"

Everybody was staring at Mitsunari at that point, not sure whether to laugh or to pretend to be ignorant for Mitsunari's sake. "Eeep...!" Mitsunari could feel his voice box increasing by at least two octaves once he felt his embarrassment erupt inside "N...No...I uh...!" So, pursing his lips, he punched Yukimura across the room and dashed off. "YOU'RE WROOOONG!"

Keiji momentarily gasped at the speed his eyes could not believe "Whoa. With that kind of speed he could run on water!"

One hour had passed and they finally made it to the beach. They would've been here earlier if it wasn't for the pretty Mitsunari trying out which hairstyle would suit him for the beach which caused Masamune to grumble at how stupid he was being since it's gonna look the same. Wet and clingy.

Keiji was the first to charge out from the changing rooms, clutching onto his prized melon as it were his own child. "BEEEEACH~!" he was sent out first for a reason, Keiji could easily find a good spot for them and if anybody tried to take it away...well you really don't want to get on his bad side.

"Damn it Keiji! Don't go too far!" Masamune called out to the blonde even though he was out of earshot. Although being fairly eager to jump into ocean he dug into his bag and pulled out a huge rubber shark with ease "How did you even _fit_ that in?_!_" Kanetsugu nearly tripped over his own feet seeing the size of that toy. And so close to his face too.

Sakon and Yukimura were third to step out. Being someone who loves to touch, Yukimura was already sitting on the ground preoccupied with the sand.

Meanwhile Sakon was just absorbing the scene before him. Having the sea air catching his nostrils, feeling the rough texture on their feet, babes everywhere he looked, he should thank Masamune for this fortunate invite. Someday. Whenever he could be bothered. "You know something about this beach brings back memories..."

"Yeah I totally know what you mean! When I was little I'd used to eat the sand all the time!" Yukimura randomly confessed, examining the pile of sand he just picked up.

Sakon nodded in agreement, stopped himself to think why, and then quickly glared at Yukimura as if he were insane. "Also sometimes, I'd bring food colouring to see if the taste would be different! Like red for strawberry!"

"I see..."

Yukimura awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his head "Yeeahh, kids do the darndest things don't they?"

"Yes indeed Yuki. But you do realise...**that's not normal...**right?" it was fairly amusing to see Yukimura's colours fade into white "Ehhh? ...You mean it's not?"

"Why are you not _dead_?"

Yukimura was about to reply but a terrified "KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" coming back from the changing rooms caught his attention, and everyone else near. With no time to waste Yukimura scrambled back to his feet and took off with Sakon close behind.

Boom. That was the sound of the door hitting the wall "What's the matter, Mitsu-" he would've finished if a bucket wasn't thrown to his head by his naked red faced girlfriend "WHY CAN'T YOU _KNOCK_ FIRST?_!_" he roared incredibly

Sakon just watched the sight bearing a huge amused smile "So princess, what seems to be the trouble?" he asked in a tone that was meant to tease with. Mitsunari, now wearing a towel long enough to cover his chest, couldn't care about that right now "M-MY SHORTS ARE MISSING!" clearly he was freaking out "Some stupid son of a bitch stole ma shorts!"

"Oh that? Heheheheh..."

Mitsunari glared at who he'd though was the main culprit "...Sakonnnnn..."

"Well, walking around town the other day, Sakon-San and I found a perfect swimsuit for you Mitsunari-Chan!" Yukimura didn't realize his words could cause Mitsunari to blush again; his kind gesture could always bring a smile to Mitsunari's face. Even if it was a small one

"Geez, I don't need a new one Yukimura...but thanks any-WHAAAHH?" he opened his eyes to the monstrosity Sakon was holding.

A cute bright orange one-piece with frills long enough to cover and white polka dots on one side.

"_SHIMA-SAN. YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS._" He wanted to say but was too overwhelmed by the sight.

"It was a special offer we just couldn't refuse."

"And we even one with frills so you don't feel self conscious about down there!" Yukimura cheered on as he pointed to the frills. His eyes turned into two long black lines staring questionably at Mitsunari's face fading into blue "_...ISN'T THAT FIT FOR A LITTLE GIRL?_!"

"I wasn't sure to go with the pink or the orange...maybe I'll send it back"

"YEAH AND GIVE BACK MY FUCKING SHORTS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

Instantly Sakon held Mitsunari's swim shorts above an already ignited cigarette lighter.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kanetsugu fell back on his butt and scooted back on the sand using his hands "NOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" he screamed mercifully at the troublemaking blonde creeping up with seaweed in his hair placed in way to seem like he was a murderer. "Come baaaack~ don't you wanna plaaaay?"

"Stop trying to rape me Keiji!"

"Nyaaa your virginity will be mine!"

"Quit fooling around and get back over here!" Masamune yelled at the grown men as a warning, and then he sighed into his hand. "Why does it feel like _I'm_ the freaking babysitter...?"

"Yo! Masamune!" Sakon walked up behind him, acting as casual as possible.

"What took you so long?" Masamune huffed at his lateness and squeezed the shark toy's tail "You missed me beating the crap out of Keiji with this baby." He pointed to the man covered with seaweed baring a huge bump on the back of his head.

"I see. So we gonna smash this watermelon or not?" Asked Sakon tapping it a little with his foot.

"Sure but, where's Yukimura and Mitsunari? Are they-" Masamune abruptly cut himself off now with his face turning a tomato red. Sakon couldn't help but laugh at his prediction "No no. It's not _that_ Masamune...ah here they come now~!"

If Masamune had a drink, he'd definitely spray it all over Sakon. Not even Keiji or Kanetsugu could believe what they were seeing. The lovely couple walking hand in hand smiling lovingly in to the other's eyes.

Well at least Yukimura was.

Mitsunari filled out in the swimsuit quite well. Those curvy curves and those amazing legs, he had a body of a model. It was no thanks to Sakon, blackmailing him for his shorts and all. But he'll get him back. Eventually.

"Jesus Christ! Mitsunari...!" Masamune felt his jaw unhinge. This was quite a sight. A HILARIOUS one at that. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but you're hot!" Keiji and Kanetsugu nodded to agree, so fast their heads could fall off.

Mitsunari pouted "There is no way that I'm taking that as a compliment-"

"PFFF I LIED GENIUS! HAHAWWW!"

"YOU BASTARRRD!"

Luckily for him Mitsunari was just too tired to even make a fuss over him. He stayed under the shade, snuggling with Yukimura.

And after loads of time wasted Keiji finally got to do what he really wanted. To smash that watermelon to smithereens. This time he actually remembered to put his blindfold on, yet his swings were powerful enough to actually kill someone.

Hence Masamune and Kanetsugu running away out of his reach, flapping their arms like distressed turkeys.

Of course Sakon was just too cool to get involved; he needed to stay alive for the ladies. But then again, a few cuts and bruises _might_ attract some...yeah...chicks can dig a guy with scars right?

Whist deep in thought, Sakon barely even noticed his youngest Kohai run up to him for safety, also oblivious to the fact that he wanted to use him for a human shield "Hah...hahh that...Keiji is ah...huhh _monster..._!" Masamune managed to wheeze out his words and eventually grab Sakon's attention

Keiji was actually no were near the freaking watermelon, it's as if he just wanted to cause Kanetsugu pain. Despite hearing his remorseful cries, the pumped up blonde was more ready to make some serious mincemeat out of Kanetsugu.

Sakon just laughed as if it were normal "You know...maybe next time, I'll bring my machete." He thought to himself and cupped his chin.

"YOU SERIOUS?" Masamune could faintly imagine the brute slicing and stabbing the melon growling hungrily for more. "_Hold on, why does he have one to begin with?_"

"Naww. If I were serious I'd bring a shotg-!" his sentence was cut short due to the incoming object, the same metal bat from before, slammed right into his left cheek

A stray tear seeped out his eye as he held his poor jaw, hoping it wasn't actually broken "K-Keiji you bastaaaaard..." blindfolded or not, Sakon was willing to destroy the blond using nothing but his bare hands.

Catching the bat into his hands, Masamune's mouth formed a smirk "Keiji your aim if ridiculous! Step aside and see how a real man does it!" he started to boast feeling abnormally confident in his so called 'strength'

Furthermore he wanted Kanetsugu to quietly observe, he could picture himself standing on his head laughing at how weak Kanetsugu was comparing to himself.

Unfortunately he didn't see him at all, that is until he heard his voice yelling quite far away behind him "I'll be over here just in case!"

Three red pulse marks appeared on his forehead; that felt like an downright insult to him. Just what was his motive anyway? Embarrass him every day of his life? First the diarrhea incident, now this?

"GRRRRR DROP DEAD KANETSUGU!" he spun his arms around in frustration. God damn. Anyway, it slipped out of his grip and landed straight on Kanetsugu's forehead. KAGAHHHHH!" soon enough he felt his body fall back into the direction he was attacked with

Funnily enough he managed to fall face first into the...sand "Ahhh ah..." but the rough sand was actually softer than he imagined. Incredibly soft in fact, he'd never experienced such smoothness in his life. And warm too. The scent also was driving him insane.

"Um...?"

"Hmm...UHNNN?" his metallic grey orbs locked into eyes as mellow as the afternoon sunset then down to the mounds. He did this a couple of times before his brain actually caught up with his mo—uh hands. "...WHOAA...!" he rose to his feet and held his hands up as if he were caught by the police.

Though it was worse than he imagined since it was Masamune equipped with a dark aura lurking above his head, tightening his striking hand "You..."

"Ahaha, sorry 'bout that! I wasn't payin' attention!" she rubbed the back of her head and stuck her tongue out. Once she fully got up, with the kindness of Kanetsugu pulling her, she revealed to have long violet hair, just up to the top of her thighs. It was wild and in a wind kept style.

"N-No its fine! I...s-should be the one apologizing!" Kanetsugu was eagerly looking her down despite her small stature. On the other hand Masamune was mad as hell, yet glad that there's someone shorter than him.

She also seemed quite oblivious to Kanetsugu's actions. "Oh my gosh, are you okay...? Your forehead is bright red." She moved in close to take a closer look at the redness, her front tied bikini barely secured those breasts in and her tight jean shorts button just refused to keep it intact. Luckily her graceful curves held it in place.

Both men couldn't believe someone so small could develop such big assets. "Hehe, its fine. Don't worry Ma'am." Kanetsugu tried to hide his lecherous grin just like Masamune tried to stop himself from smacking him into the sky.

"Don't lie to me young man. Now, would you like me to kiss it better?" she said giving a flirtatious wink.

"YES! A KISS WOULD BE-PFHHH!" Kanetsugu got a uppercut to his cheek

"Ouch...damn it Masamune! What'd you do that for?" he finally snapped, trying to bear the stinging. The younger male scoffed in disgust and folded his arms, almost hinting a little jealousy "Well _somebody_ had to keep you in line."

Kanetsugu lowered his eyelids "What are you trying to say...?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean Naoe." Scolded the one eyed boy.

"...Cute."

"Huh?" the two men turned to her now giggling, neither not exactly sure why "I can see how close you two are. To be honest, you'd make an adorable couple!"

"C...Co...COUPLE?" Masamune's whole body had formed a rose colour "WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?"

Only Kanetsugu's cheeks were infected with the blushing disease "I wouldn't want to engage any unnecessary activities with this brat!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?"

"See? You too are inseparable." The tiny female remarked and observed their dumbfounded expressions

"Yeah right missy! We're not friends at all! In fact no! Not even that! We're bitter rivals!" Masamune pointed the accusing finger to Kanetsugu, who was not impressed. At all.

"...I wouldn't go that far Masamune."

"E-Eh? Then what are we...?"

"I thought we were just... good friends..." Kanetsugu seemed generally upset at his opinion.

"Huh...?" Masamune's blush wasn't as severe as earlier, just now two light pink circles. "...w...well...umm."

"...sss! ...Boss!" the female immediately responded to the one calling her 'boss' with a smirk almost as great as Sakon's. It was a life guard waving towards them, he seemed no taller than Kanetsugu himself and also had his black hair tied up in a high pony. But the style of it appeared to be a lot spikier "Geez, you can't just leave me like that, Boss!" he complained and puffed his cheeks.

"Ahaha sorry sorry, I was just talking to this cute couple over here."

"WE'RE _NOT_ A COUPLE!" the other two claimed their defence.

"Ah! It's Tuonela-San! Muu-Chan too!" again they all turned to the voice, Masamune nearly snorted at Yukimura almost tripping over his own feet.

"Oh. Yo! We meet again Yukichi!" the male either referred to any of the names greeted Yukimura with a genuine smile. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes! They are hehe!"

Kanetsugu raised an eyebrow, putting emphasis to the two names. "...'Muu-Chan'...'Yukichi'?"

The shortest teen's golden orbs grew big out of realisation "Oh hey there...you're the cute pervert right?"

Kanetsugu and Masamune didn't even need to ask about that, somehow they knew exactly what Yukimura did to her. And it was wise not to even mention it. Especially to Mitsunari.

"Wh-Whaaat? My name is Yukimura! T-Tell her Muu-Chan!" Yukimura tried to get him on his side by adorably wailing. It failed since he was already admiring his handsomeness in a mirror.

The girl found his actions hilarious considering she was blatantly teasing him "Ahh right 'Yukimura'! That's a cute name too."

"Really?"

"Yuh! And ya have cute chubby cheeks~ I just wanna squeeze them!"

No sooner Mitsunari jumped in between the two and pushed them apart. "Excuse me." Mitsunari calmly said as a warning and startled poor Yukimura at his sudden appearance. His 'Yukimura's possibly flirting' radar was off the chart and it was impossible for him to simply ignore it.

"Oh sorry am I in your way?" She questioned

"Yes, in the way of my _boyfriend_." He confirmed growling the last word out. Of course she knew about it, now it was just a matter of time before she suddenly goes into teasing mode, level two. "Oh...OHHH! So _you're_ the Mitsunari person Yuki-Kun was telling us about!" she clasped her hands into Mitsunari's feigning the most innocent look ever pulled

Mitsunari was instantly flustered "...H-He was?"

"Uh huh! He was right about you being extremely beautiful..." she narrowed her eyes to examine every inch of his body, but became to a halt at his chest. The urge not the touch it was slipping away "But you're very flat aren't you?"

Cue hidden laughter from everyone.

"I'M A MAN!" he brushed her hand away before it even made contact. Not even Yukimura's touched him there.

"A cross dresser?" she quipped as it was the first thing to pop into her mind.

"IT WAS FORCE!"

"Suuuure it was."

"Oh _hello_." Sakon the predator had found some prey at last. Mind you, the young lady had also been thinking about this. To all of them "Who do we have here?"

"WHOA. SMALL LADY WITH BIG BOOBS! AWESOME!" Keiji randomly popped out from behind Sakon, drooling (and possibly foaming) at his new found fetish.

Mitsunari and Kanetsugu were generally horrified at the state Keiji was in; sweaty palms, flaring nostrils as mighty as a bull, bloodshot eyes.

All in, what twenty seconds?

The only female didn't seem to be bothered at this...at all. In fact she already had her hand out happily waiting for him to accept "Hehe, why aren't you the rowdy one. I'm Miya Tuonela. Nice to meetcha!"

"SHE REVEALS HER NAME TO HIM?" Kanetsugu yelled being the most shocked out everyone.

"I see the heats getting to ya'll." Miya winked once again "Musashi will handle that, right?"

"Heeh? But I'm still on duty-"

"**I. SAID. YOU'LL. HANDLE. IT. RIGHT?**" this threat was said before she picked him up by his ankles. Her manic looking face just literally screams 'I will throw you bitch.'

Everybody, yes even Mitsunari, swallowed hard at her tone and if seen correctly by them, Musashi's ponytail was drooping. "R-R-RIGHT AWAY BOSS!"

The time was close to four and the burning star couldn't make an appearance in the successfully shaded hut, where they all stayed inside for the mouth watering Korean barbeque. Even after the s, that ponytail of Musashi's was too stubborn to stand up. Probably because she still threw him anyway, towards the sea. _Breaking_ a rock in half, twice his size with his forehead.

And they still wonder why he's still alive.

Handing out drinks.

Smiling.

Actually, at this point, everybody was in a good mood. Thanks to the delicious barbeque.

Like Yukimura and Keiji for instance, bashing shoulders, racing to see who could snatch all the bigger meat off the grill first.

Although Yukimura would actually give most of them to Mitsunari by feeding him, just to see his impossibly cute expression.

Hell even Masamune was so damn happy, but his sudden burst of happiness was because of his height difference to the person sitting to his right.

Of course he wouldn't say it to her face considering earlier.

Despite the huge chorus coming from almost everyone on his table, Kanetsugu was actually able to pay attention to Musashi as he brought up an interesting subject "Yukimura's childhood friend?"

Musashi grinned "Yuuup! He would never stop following me around when we were little."

"Hehe~ we look tanned under here!" Yukimura staring down at his feet. Musashi's smile became gentle; even as a young adult Yukimura was _never_ good at _paying attention_.

There was one thing that was bugging him ever since they got inside. "By the way Yukichi..." he trailed off.

"Yes...?" Yukimura looked up, smiling innocently.

"Is he...always this clingy...?" he asked with nervous eyesmile, finally noticing Mitsunari's jealousy.

"Oh that? Don't mind him...he's just shy around new people." Yukimura replied with all seriousness.

Mitsunari pouted "Am not." And refused to make even the slightest eye contact with Musashi or Miya. 'Shy' is not the best word to describe him right now.

"See what I mean?"

Oh yes, Miya could see more than that. The image of Mitsunari wearing a cat eared headband and a maid outfit had dominated her usual thoughts "Awww!" she giggled and held her cheeks, still gushing at the image. "Quite fond of the princess aren't ya, Tuonela?" questioned Sakon after hearing Mitsunari's growl.

Oh he had _no_ idea.

"Yes! He sorta resembles my pet kitty! He has a bad temper but he loves cuddles!"

"_Did she just compare me to a CAT?_!" Mitsunari's growling had teeth grinding added with it now. Yukimura wanted to calm him down in a way, since the feeling in his right arm was slowly going.

"Ugh, what_ever_. I just don't care anymore." Princess Stood up, crossed his arms and pouted cuter than before.

Cocking her feet onto the table, Miya simply replied "Chillax! It's not that big of a deal."

When it's someone like Mitsunari, it's a huge deal "Stop talking. Your presence annoys me." So with that said, he left to go venture outside, and eventually discover a new hiding spot where no one could disturb him.

"...What an _ass_!" she remarked to herself and cupped her chin, with eyes constantly staring at the small beauty. Masamune rolled his eye "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Heh...very nice..."

Masamune had to rub his only reliable eye just to correct himself. He did NOT see a spot of drool at the side of her lip. He did NOT..."Wait, you _are_ talking about his _personality_...right?" he gulped with sweat building up on his face.

"...that's for me to know and you to find out, Masa-kun."

"...**HUH.**"

An uneasy silence had settled over the gang, none were sure if she did this intentionally or not. A mystery she is. Kanetsusgu felt brave enough to break the tension with something positive "O-Oh yeahh! We...haven't ...uh broke the watermelon yet!"

"OH YEAH! BEEEEEEEACH!"

Keiji had the same twinkle in his eye from earlier, the one now Kanetsugu had the word regret written on his forehead. While Keiji pulled him away from his seat all Kanetsugu could do was pray that Keiji wasn't gonna use him as a bat.

Miya wasn't that far behind, if something like that _did_ happen, she had to be the first one there to laugh.

Yukimura had other plans "Hehee...I'm gonna stay for desert" he stared hungrily at the menu board just above the counter. Musashi ceased his march by pulling the elastic band for Yukimura's goggles, almost in a threatening way because if he lets go, he's sooooo doomed. "Oh no you're not, you're gonna play volleyball with me!"

The younger male whined at the goggles pushing down on his skin, forcing his head to roll back "W-Wait a minute! Muu-Chaaaaaannnnn!"

So all that was left were Masamune and Sakon.

"Coming Masa-Chan?" he playfully jabbed at Masamune's cheek seeing how stuffed he is.

"Ughh...I'll be there in a minute...I can't move..." Masamune groggily replied flicking his hand in a dismissing manner, with his head glued to the table.

Miya's expectations of Keiji turned into boredom, since he knocked himself out as an attempt to break the watermelon with his head. All it did was increase the chance of smashing his skull open. Miya is a person who grows tired easily and if not entertained, she makes her own amusement, much to her friends' dismay. Turning to her right a lonely Mitsunari came to view.

Time to create some fun.

Miya causally started walking up to him and stood next to him arms folded, with her shadow casting over half of his body. He didn't even need to bat an eyelid to see her aura reeking of slyness "So I heard you can't swim Mitsunari. Am I right?" she played the innocent card.

Mitsunari continued to stare at the ocean, bringing his knees closer to his body. By that response, she was positive that her question was correct "Even if it was true, it's none of your business."

"Hooo really~?"

Mitsunari screwed up his face at her somewhat creepy tone. Turning to reply however, he pursed his lips and quietly focused his attention on Miya loosening the muscles in her neck and starting quick and simple stretches.

Then, with a gleam in her left eye, thanks to the sun, she went for his ankles. "Even if I got a brilliant idea how to help you swim?" Mitsunari's eyes were filled with such confusion, how could she possibly help him by securing his an—

Wait a minute. This scenario seems familiar.

"Huh? W-Wait what are you-hey!" he tried to latch on to anything hard enough to stop her from pulling, but it was just pure sand around him. A few people gathered around to watch the unusual sight.

Feeling the texture of the sand becoming moist and sticky under her feet, Miya prepared herself counting down to one in her head, while Mitsunari tried writing his will into the sand. With one mighty swing she had the boy in the air, spinning him around in a perfect circle. Once she reached the maximum she released Mitsunari and observed her power at work. Miya narrowed her eyes and crossed her fingers hoping that she could break her record.

In the big blanket of blue, Yukimura happily retrieved the ball he had lost since Musashi thought it would be a great idea to play volleyball with his feet. A large gust of wind suddenly pushed them and it was strangely accompanied with an "IIIIIIIIIIIIEEAAAAAAA!" sound almost imitating a siren. Still they shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

Spit takes all around after recognizing that blur as actually Mitsunari.

Though it was too late to do anything except so guiltily watch the victim in horror skimming off the water a few times before his head coming into contact with a boulder. Kanetsugu happened to be floating peacefully with the toy shark at the time; the poor guy nearly had a heart attack seeing Mitsunari's hopefully not dead body rise to the top "MITSUNARI! OH MY GOD!"

About five minutes later, Musashi and Yukimura returned to the surface standing at either side of the confident Miya.

Then Kanetsugu finally reached the shore carrying the unconscious body on the shark. He picked him up and gently placed him onto the sand.

Feeling the damp sand hit his face, Mitsunari gradually shuffled onto his back, eyes meeting eight pairs staring down back at his. An applause came from Miya who was proud at his performance "Not bad Mitsunari! You skipped at least five or six times to that rock!" she praised him for their so called joint effort.

Mitsunari shot up with an angry vein on his cheek "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DID THAT TO YOU TWICE AS HARD?_!_" Yukimura had to hold him back just in case he would do anything rash.

"Ahaha, that would be fun, but I won't go that far."

"Is _that_ so?"

"Well, you see stones are better to skip with when they're _flat_ and I, unlike you Nari-Chan, am not flat in any way." Her explanation came with the motion of her hands creating a groping effect.

"RAAAAAAGHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Back in the changing rooms however, Masamune had encountered a big problem. Sakon, who had just stepped into the building, heard his little yelp then an exaggerated sigh of depression. After ten minutes Sakon grew tired of waiting. "Aren't you gonna come out now Masamune?" he exhaled loudly, causing Masamune to jump a little.

"I'm NOT leaving!" he yelled back in protest.

"Aww c'mon, what's the matter? Ya got a pimple or something?" Sakon asked before standing on his toes and resting his chin on the top of the door; all he could see from his perspective was an orange towel meaning Masamune was probably drying his head or something. "N-No...it's not that..."

"Come on out."

Sakon pondered over the reason why Masamune tried to keep his head as hidden as possible. Maybe he had a secret disorder that causes his hair to fall out once a month. Hearing him stepping out, Sakon actually hoped for a bald Masamune.

But he was wrong. His head was fine.

His skin on the other hand was now a dark crispy brown.

"Damn it I _knew_ I should've stayed at home!"

"Awww don't say that, since you've had the most _fun_ after all!" Sakon snorted as he was clearly referring to Masamune's tan. Shockingly his blush was actually visible "Sh-Shut up! It's not my fault I'm like this!"

"Hehe, is _that _why you were so hesitant to come to the beach, Masamune? How precious."

"QUIEEEEEEEEEET!"

Masamune jumped again after hearing a couple of gasps coming from behind. He was hoping it's just an old dude searching for his inhaler. To his horror, the rest of the gang including Miya standing with their mouths fully open, unable to comment at his new look. Three of them wanting to laugh. No surprise at which three wanted to.

"WHOA!" surprisingly being equipped with such, Mitsunari was almost hesitant to put his glasses on "...Who ARE you?"

"DATE MASAMUNE."

Intrigued with the sudden change of his beautiful skin, Yukimura had trouble keeping his hands to his sides. "Wow! You're all dark! Can I-"

"Touch me and you'll explode."

"HE'S A BOMB!" Yukimura then had the weirdest image.

"I'M NOT!"

Mitsunari then sighed and spoke up "Masamune, can I talk to you for a minute?" he shot a reluctant look to the one eyed boy, and vice versa. "Sure?"

So...

That following night...

"MITSUNARIIIII! LET ME OUTTT!"

"DAMN IT, CANT YOU TAKE A JOKE?"

Masamune, after listening to Mitsunari's so called 'painful' experience, locked Sakon and Yukimura inside the black punishment box outside. Possibly filled with dead rats and cobwebs. Kanetsugu hated the creepy crawly sensation teasing his back.

The raven haired boy was also the only one to show any interest to the situation outside, after capturing their tired expressions. "Mitsunari...just how long are you gonna keep them in there?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"...for the rest of their lives." Mitsunari, who stole Yukimura's summer shorts, purred at the feeling at such looseness on his legs.

Silence never felt so good.

* * *

I'll admit at say I got a little lazy at some parts, but phew that was still a lot of fun to write XD

The next one I guarantee won't be as long as this...hehehe

UP UP AND AWA-*trips*


	4. Chapter 4: With friends like these

Suuup!

Heheh, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Well hope ya'll like it

Hooray for reading~!

* * *

"WHOOOOAAA~!" Yukimura nearly lost grip onto his bath equipment, his eyes couldn't keep still. They were zooming around analyzing even the smallest cracks of the room. He giggled at his own voice travelling around the room and bouncing off the walls "This is as big as a hot spring!"

Not just him but all six were gobsmacked at the scenery. Earlier, Masamune received a call from his constantly working father explaining about the late instalments of the bathroom downstairs and told him to consider it as a late birthday present.

This led Mitsunari AND Kanetsugu to yet again accuse him for being rich, but he had to break it to them and say it was handmade again.

This was a huge convenience they all thought. The bathroom upstairs had only enough room for at least two people. Mitsunari and Yukimura wouldn't have a bath together due to their shyness. The other four weren't big on the idea either, for _obvious_ reasons.

Kanetsugu and Masamune weren't too keen at seeing each other's skin either. Yukimura always feared that there would be bloodshed if they entered the bath together, Keiji would just take the piss as usual, and Sakon would _tape_ them and use the video as blackmail.

"I wouldn't say that Yukimura..." Masamune scratched his cheek

"DO YOU HAVE MONKEYS IN HERE TOO?"

"WHY WOULD I HAVE MONKEYS IN AN INDOOR BATHROOM?_!_" he yelled yet Yukimura had already dove into the hot steamy bath of heaven.

Sakon and Keiji exchanged dismissive smiles and gladly joined Yukimura as well. Masamune exhaled disapprovingly, so much for upperclassmen. Can't they at least act their age? For once?

"Grrr, they better not make a mess..." he muttered.

Then he blinked a couple of times, there's something not right, yet he just can't put his finger on it. One two three four...it suddenly feels like rounding sheep into a pen.

"Where's Mitsunari?" he queried himself

He turned back to see the missing lad hiding behind the door, pondering whether to go in after all or wait for them to finish and bathe alone.

Unlike the others, Mitsunari was accompanied with a towel long enough to cover most of his body. He and Yukimura were still in that awkward dating stage Masamune was oblivious to "Mitsunari, quit being a wuss and get down here." He actually liked the feeling of maturity

And it seemed Mitsunari was a fan of the opposite "NO! N-Not yet...!" Mitsunari tried to hide his blush under his hair

"Its fine now, Yukimura's not looking." He lied just to get him out of his hiding place.

"...H-He isn't?" Mitsunari looked hopeful. Without taking any chances Mitsunari made a dash for the bath, sitting in a corner furthest away from his boyfriend.

After sighing at his foolishness, Masamune placed his washing basin under the tap and turned it on, sitting at an angle that would make his buttocks feel comfortable. To his left was Kanetsugu whistling a sweet and upbeat tune with his hair more or less covered in shampoo.

It's not like he wanted to or anything, but the little tyke couldn't help but to be envious at the magnificent muscles Kanetsugu had. Does that mean Keiji lied about his skinniness? Was he jealous too?

Don't see why though, his were more built than Kanetsugu's...then what could it be?

"Say, Masamune do you ever get scared while washing your hair, because you can't see?" he turned to him, hands never leaving his itchy scalp.

"Hnn." The host shook his head in response. "Why?"

Kanetsugu chuckled shyly; his eyes still squeezed shut "Well you see, as a kid I was really bad with shampoo..."

That's it! Masamune had obtained a new teasing tool! And because his eyes were closed Masamune gained the advantage. He rose to his feet, sliding behind the older male and stroked Kanetsugu's left side, teasingly.

"KYAA!" jolted upwards and his eyes snapped open for a brief second realizing how fast the suds coming from his forehead were rolling down his eyelids so he quickly rubbed his eyes to refrain the burning to commence. But it leads to no success; it felt useless because his hands were also covered with suds "Shampoo's getting in my eye!"

Masamune got bonus points for this since the tips of his fingers were cold. This was probably the first time Kanetsugu's reacted so...femininely. "Geez what are you doing, Masamune?_!_ W-where's the shower head?_!_"

In Masamune's hand.

Kanetsugu's panic meter was gradually rising as he stretched his arm out, feeling around for the item that wasn't even in his reach. A spot of coldness was stuck at his side again "AUUAAAHHHH!"

"Masamune...leave him alone." Sakon scolded softly while being in his trance like state.

His voice didn't even reach Masamune's ears as the only thing he could hear was the amusing screams of pain coming from Kanetsugu "NO MOOOOORE!" real tears shed from that boy.

Masamune ended up with a bump on the head for being extremely loud. Mitsunari felt weird for striking anyone else _but_ Keiji and Yukimura, but someone had to stop the...'fighting'.

Yukimura was more than happy to sit in between them. He gave a reassuring pat on Kanetsugu's back and smiled as if he were saying 'Don't worry, It won't happen again' though in his head was speaking completely different.

"Stare..."

Yukimura turned to his Kohai who seemed to have his eye locked down on something, is he wanting his brand new rose scented soap he bought?

"Something wrong, Masamune-san?" he asked, assuming what he thought.

Still staring firm on the target Masamune soon gained a pink blush "W-what do you eat to grow big like that?"

"Eh?"

"N-Never mind..." he trailed off with a slight giggle, turning to Mitsunari and quickly found himself glaring at his in jealousy. "_Hn...even Mitsunari's bigger...huh? Why does he look so angry?_"

Mitsunari sighed "...small hands..."

Few minutes Masamune was in the bath hugging his knees and blowing bubbles. Alongside him was Kanetsugu who's equally enjoying every inch of his body being attacked by the pleasurable heat of the water.

Alerted by a mortified shriek Masamune managed to swivel round just in time to see a blushing Mitsunari punching Yukimura across the room as an attempt to touch his naked body with Sakon and Keiji holding their guts in laughter.

At times like this, Masamune had to ponder at what trait of Mitsunari Yukimura could find so attracting. "Geez, what is with him? Can he just act normal for once around Yukimura? First he's all 'Nooo, don't look damn you!' next he's all lovey dovey like now."

"Hehe, that's the special element of a Tsundere, Masamune~" Kanetsugu softly replied, chucking at Masamune's displeased nose wrinkle.

"Whatever. I seriously wonder if he's really just a flat-chested hermaphrodite." He paused himself after turning back to face Kanetsugu, feeling a little warmth on his cheeks at the small bubbles forming a little too close to his crotch

Suddenly a figure rose to the surface, with his hands out ready to strike or something "TALKING BEHIND MY BACK MASAMUNE?" the male deeply yelled while his face was cleverly hidden by his hair.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"It's me." The male pushed up his front bangs to reveal his large forehead coated with a watery sheen. "Wow Mitsunari." Said Kanetsugu as he himself did not recognize little Mitsunari "Your bangs are really long..."

"_How the FUCK can you move so fast?_!" Masamune wanted to yell.

"Got a problem with that, Kane?"

"_Surprisingly, it's kinda...cute"_ Masamune traced him up and down, the wet look _did_ look cute on Mitsunari. "_WHAT?"_ he bit his tongue, how could he possibly think _Mitsunari,_ of all people, was cute? "Yer forehead is bigger than my mirror."

"Yep! And it's a noble brow too!" Mitsunari baring a somewhat cheeky grin

What. Did he just _agree_ with Masamune?

"Yo! Skinny man! Come wash the royal back!" it didn't really matter if he _was_ royal, he's still a pain in the ass. "Yeah yeah..."

Watching him leave Masamune would turn back tow and then seeing if he would eventually return.

Huh? What? He didn't enjoy _his_ company at all. That bastard. Why should he? Kanetsugu's just excess baggage. And a wimp at that.

"Hmm...Maybe I should cut my hair..." Mitsunari announced more towards himself than to Masamune. "I'll probably look manlier..."

That will never happen. Imagining the impossible image of Mitsunari with short hair caused Masamune to puff his cheeks "Hunnn~!" and tilted his head towards the water to let it out. Mitsunari irked at his reaction "What's so funny...?"

Instead of replying, Masamune sunk deeper. The amount of bubbles rising to the top angered Mitsunari so freaking much. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME, DAMNIT!"

"NO WAY, MIRROR MAN! HAHAHAHA!"

Heading towards the bath Yukimura's eyes couldn't have stretched any wider. He couldn't have wished for a more heart-warming sight. Funnily enough, from his angle(And his mind) Mitsunari was seemingly giving Masamune a _hug_ from behind_._

Yeah...a HUG...

"Hehe, you two look like you're having a blast!"

"Huh? NO WE'RE NOT!" yelled the two simultaneously as Yukimura's face dropped. Yeah it doesn't look like a hug anymore now, huh?

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh...I was just thinking of cutting my hair...that's all." Mitsunari twirled a strand of hair around his finger. Though as that was said an awkward silence polluted the area he was in. It was almost hard for Mitsunari to even glance into eyes twinkling bright as the stars at night. Looking up, to his surprise, Yukimura's poker face and colour failure nearly caused him to jump. "...what?"

The dark brunette refused to say anything, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Hard.

"DON'T DO IT! PLEASE MITSUNARI-CHAN, KEEP YOUR HAIR LONG! EVEN BETTER, TIE YOUR HAIR INTO PIGTAILS AND WEAR THIGH HIGH SOCKS! IT'S THE CLASSIC TSUNDERE STYLE!"

"Need I remind you that I am a _boy_?" Mitsunari managed to say between shakes.

It wasn't long before they all decided to return back upstairs. One of the reasons was because Kanetsugu couldn't get enough of the warm bathwater and didn't give a damn if his skin turned all prunish. If Keiji didn't drag him out of there, he would have died or something.

Well, _death_'_s_ a little over the top.

Yukimura opened the door leading to Masamune's bedroom and collapsed after taking one tiny step. This was because of the innocent comment he made earlier about Masamune's and Mitsunari's shortness.

The minute hand on the clock didn't even reach a full circle and Sakon's fingers were already glued to the computer keyboard. Masamune wanted to preach at the fact somebody other than him was touching his equipment, but he thought, meh, screw it. He can't be bothered, plus he was gonna get the Nintendo Wii out anyway.

"Alright, time for bed." Instructed Kanetsugu in his normal, yet parental tone. Four groans and a pillow to the head was what he got in return. "Ahhh booo! Who died and made you queen?" said Keiji, the one who threw the pillow, wrapping himself up into Masamune's duvet like a cocoon

Kanetsugu huffed, hand readied with the offending pillow "Earlier to bed, earlier to rise right?"

"GET OUT OF _MINE,_ KEIJI." Masamune was more than ready to choke him with the plug wire.

"Whuut? Why~?" Moaned the Swiss roll Keiji, rolling onto his back to stare at the above him.

It's only Nine o'clock.

"Just because it's the holiday doesn't mean we have to sleep in until the afternoon." Kanetsugu carried on in his semi rant

"And just because our teacher isn't here to preach on us doesn't mean you have to."

"I advise you to **shut the fuck up** before I get really annoyed with you, Keiji." Kanetsugu coolly warned the blonde with a smile icily enough to pierce through his face. Watching that confidence slowly melting off Keiji's face, Mitsunari too was impressed of this side of Kanetsugu.

Honestly Kanetsugu couldn't deal with anymore. With his eyelids threatening to close any second, he was more than ready to hit the hay.

Reluctantly, Kanetsugu dragged himself over to the door to switch off the light but what he didn't know that at the same time Mitsunari had turned on his torch he had hidden inside his futon and tested all the faces he was gonna pull before bothering his tired companion "Kane?" he gently called out his name, smoothly rotating towards him.

"WA-WAAAAAH!" was the black haired male's responding cry as Mitsunari pulled him in to a rather forceful embrace "THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG, MY FRIEND. MUWHAHAH!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!"

"CUT IT OOOOOOUT..." Yukimura growled holding his own torch under his chin. For someone as adorable as him, Yukimura's very capable of conjuring an expression ten times fighting than Mitsunari's.

"KIYAAAAAAAAHHH!" both Kanetsugu and Mitsunari clung onto one another their screams powerful enough to shatter glass. Masamune, after kicking Keiji off his bed, switched on the lamp next to his bed just to shut them up seeing as Yukimura's face was fully restored to its usual cute state.

"Stop picking on Kanetsugu-San!" Yukimura pouted and tapped Mitsunari's noggin with the end of the torch.

"See! Even Yuki wants to sleep Mitsunari!"

"Heeh? But I wanna play on the Wii!"

"_YOU WERE ON HIS SIDE ALL ALONG?_!"

As swift as a ninja dart Keiji's shot his arm up and shook his head strongly disagreeing with Yukimura's complaint "Nuh uhh! We have to tell scary stories first!" and jumped just to run up to the dark brunette and shake his shoulders.

"Now ya talking my language!" said Sakon before doing the same.

"What's the point? Just go to sleep!" Kanetsugu continued to protest. This time knowing he's not going to win. "Boooo why are you against the idea so much?" Yukimura pouted teasingly.

Kanetsugu's was serious. "Because I think it's childish, irrelevant-"

"And also because he's a big CHICKEN." Mitsunari confirmed with Masamune sniggering behind him.

"AM _NOT_!"

"Bububuh BUGAAK!"

"Wh-why you...FINE! Damn it I'll listen..." He sighed heavily in defeat and joined the rest in the little circle huddle "Only for a while! If it's boring I'm going to sleep."

"You know, when you're like this Kanetsugu, I just wanna hug you." Keiji smirked at Kanetsugu turning pink.

A few games of rock paper scissors Yukimura ended up being victorious. Now with all the lights off, with an acception of Yukimura's torch, all eyes were on him, waiting for even the tiniest syllable to pop out that mouth.

Strangely Kanetsugu was actually looking forward to it. "_Yes! Yuki can't possibly think of a super crazy story. Knowing him he might end up telling_-"

"At last, he thought, the kitchen door had been barricaded with all the things he could find, like a broom and a chair. Still it wasn't enough, he knew sooner or later that they would surely find him..."

"WHAT'S WITH THAT TONE?"

"SHUT UP KANETSUGU!"

Yukimura donned his usual blank eyed expression then smiled before continuing "Why was this happening? This must be a dream right? He tried to remain positive in this, probably the heat's getting to him, yeah that's gotta be it."

A variety of gulps came from the other five with their eyes wanting to hear more from the story teller. Honest to god, they were not expecting Yukimura to sound so...goddamn creepy. It makes them think twice about getting on his bad side...if he ever had one that is.

Oh wait, he does.

"Sweat building up from his forehead, hearing sounds he's never discovered before. Even the tiniest movements of his feet made the wooden floorboards go _CREEEAK~!_"

Nearly all of them flinched at his pitch change, both Masamune and Mitsunari played the blank card as they were too stubborn to show fear on their faces. Kanetsugu on the other hand had teeth annoyingly chattering as loud and fast as a wind up dentures "Stop it Yukiiiiiii...!"

"Quiet you wuss!" Sakon slapped his back as an attempt to shut him up.

"Originally he planned on taking his weary body straight up to bed but the ever gave him the chills so he jumped into the couch and immediately fell sound asleep. Seconds became minutes and minutes turned into hours..."

Bit by bit, the gang would shuffle closer to Yuki, remaining silent to even hear the heavy breathing coming from the dramatic boy. "Eventually, he woke up...and discovered the black bed sheet he was suddenly covered with."

Yukmura felt like he had teased them enough, so with one final inhale he let out a final cry "TOO BAD IT'S ACTUALLY MILLIONS AND THOUSANDS OF ARACHNIDS NIPPING AT HIS FLESH! NAW NOM NOM NAAAAAAOMMMMM!"

"HUNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" is the immediate response from the frightened souls, all having their own signature style of screeching, oddly one as high as a female swallowing helium seemed to be louder than the rest of them.

_Click~!_ The lights were back on. "I _think_ that's how it went." Yukimura tried to say knowledgeably. A slight giggle came out whilst witnessing the exhausted crew gasping for air.

Noticeably Sakon had the most trouble trying to find the words to congratulate the dark brunette's efforts "Oh mannn...!" he could not believe how fast his heart rate was going; he truly thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

Keiji gladly praised the young Yukimura even as he too was suffering from lack of oxygen. Heart attack? Bring it on. "Jesus Yuki, that...was awesome!" Having the face of bashfulness Yukimura lightly scratched his cheek with his eyebrows turning upwards to complete the look "Thanks...!"

His mouth hung open a little as if he were about to blurt something random out. There is a chance of him delivering a punch line, "...Masamune-San! I challenge you to a game of 'All Stars Racing!'" a lot of enthusiasm suddenly came out as he pointed to the male he called out

"_You're bored already?_!" Mitsunari looked surprised but he knew he shouldn't be. His only option was to gently facepalm himself.

"Dude you're on!"

But when Yukimura took that first step...

_CREEEAK~!_

Not just Yukimura but everyone else gulped at the noise. "...My story's coming to life?" whatever he was trying to swallow, for the second time, didn't go down as much as he hoped. And if he recalled the earlier event, his imitation of the noise sounded _just_ like that.

"That's weird. I've never heard that before..." Stated Masamune, hesitantly.

"Dude, are you sure it's not your weight?" Keiji prompted nearly smiling at the attention now focused on him "Are you _that_ heavy?"

"..."

_THWACK!_

"Ughh..."

Mitsunari would've laughed but he was already trying to calm down Yukimura sulking in his bed.

"...ahh what'd I say...?_!_" Keiji had to ask Sakon about the hand sized lump he received. Simple answers could only fit the minds of simpletons. "You stepped on a landmine."

"I'm _NOT_ fat!" the pouting Yukimura tried his best to convince himself which lead to Mitsunari laughing nervously at the fact "Y-Yuki...nobody mentioned 'fat'..."

"...Yo, where's Kanetsugu?"

Whimpering came from the blonde. Or so it would seem. At first they thought it was Keiji's stomach creating a ruckus but in fact it was the missing man right behind them in a squatting position, ears plugged shut with his hands and gently sobbing to himself "I am deaf, I am blind, and it's all inside my mind!" over and over.

"Wow, that's actually a good rhyme." Said Keiji in all seriousness

"How long has he been there?" Masamune asked in a snarky tone, currently deciding whether to laugh inwardly or not.

Mitsunari's grin formed into a smirk within a matter of seconds, picturing a scene like this but when they were kids. Kanetsugu's a perfect specimen for Mitsunari's torturing. He couldn't resist since Kanetsugu's in full chant mode, so shuffling towards the vulnerable male he patted his left shoulder and leaned into his right ear. "Kane...look out for the _HELLEPHANT_!"

"IYAAAAAA!" even with his ears covered, Kanetsugu could still hear that voice of evil.

"HE'S COMING OUT DA CLOSET!"

"IIAAADAAA! IIAAA! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE...!" he pleaded with all his might and crawled into a corner to cry louder.

"MITSUNARI!" Yukimura yelled.

"Whaaa~t? It's funnyyy!"

Yukimura could deal with him later. _This_ is more important. "Aha...I'm sorry Kanetsugu-San! He's just being silly, it's alright. I'm not going to tell anymore stories, okay?" Yukimura said in a positive and reassuring way, walking up to him and hoping to get a good look at his face. Masamune did too, with his phone in hand ready on camera mode.

But when he turned round, the phone had dropped. It's not ugliness they are seeing, but a facial expression they thought he could never do. "...uguuu...you ...you really mean it...?" he said with a tiny sniffle. Everybody was a little taken back. Not one face in the room hadn't been infected with the pink blush.

Masamune and Yukimura could not take the sudden burst of adorableness anymore so they pounced, like determined predators discovering fresh meat. "WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?"

Soon they had to break the little cuddle of heartwarmingness since Mitsunari threw a hissy fit at the fact Yukimura's arms were currently occupied on someone other than him. Eventually Yukimura and Masamune found the right disk for the game they requested switching it to two player mode.

The TV was parked up against the wall opposite Masamune's bed. With him and Yuki sitting in front of it, there was about enough space in between for at least three people to walk through at the same time.

Even though he was told not to, Keiji was defiant enough to crawl back into cocoon mode. It's possible he did this knowing Masamune would be too busy on the game. And Sakon must've thought this too as his fingers were back on the keyboard. As long as they can't hear what he was listening to, it'll be okay.

Whatever level they fairly decided on Masamune would always choose Sonic, for some reason he adored the idea of a hedgehog speaking 'engrish'.

"Oh hey, you know the beach levels in this game?" Yukimura brought up in relation to the level they were playing. "Yuh?" Masamune half mumbled, concentrating on his button mashing.

"It makes me think of drowning."

An eyebrow lift from the young host is what he got as a response, though he blushed at the feeling of Mitsunari's arms wrapping around his waist "Why _that_ of all things?" he said after nuzzling Yukimura's neck. "Because the drowning song is my all time favourite!"

Kanetsugu, sitting beside Masamune, simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah that one! How did it go again?"

_#Dun dun dun dun dundundundun_

"Whoa! Just like that!" Masamune quickly paused the game so they could listen better.

The beat got faster. _Dundundundundun, dundundundun_

Mitsunari's eyebrow twitched in curiosity. "Why can I hear it...?"

_DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN~ DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN_

"OH MY GOD!"

**_DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN#_**

**_DADU-_**_beep~!_

"...Ah, that's mine." Said Yukimura now reading a text message.

"THAT'S YOUR FUCKING RINGTONE?" Kanetsugu could hit him for being so cruel, but as usual Yukimura, being oblivious to his anger, just smiled with long lines replacing his eyes. "It's the best one ever right?"

Mitsunari smirked "Relax Kanetsugu it's not gonna hurt you...like the _hellepha-_"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kanetsugu was back in a corner once again.

* * *

Yaaaay~! Kane abuse...! .. Σ（ﾟдﾟlll） *cough* I mean...poor Kanetsuguuuu TT^TT

Sonic Adventure's 'Drowning theme' is in my opinion the, **scariest **version out of all of the Sonic games. So scary I fucking love it ¬w¬

(youtubedotcom)/watch?v=IBpWn0j8A-0 I'm not the only one who had nightmares as a kid, cuz of that am I?


	5. Chapter 5: Are you serious?

Yo wuzzup?

Sorry for the lateness, I really didnt have a lot of inspiration to write this chapter. Meh.

Oh yeah, say hello to ma little alien friend (◣_◢) ISN'T HE CUTE~?

* * *

He didn't know where he was heading or why. If he wanted to he could but his feet wouldn't stop moving, literally. Is there a chance he could be dead? There is nothing but darkness surrounding him.

It can't be blindness or else he wouldn't be able to see his own hands, clenched, in front of him as he ran.

Could this be a sign...?

If only he knew what will be at the end of this sudden travel.

All this running...it felt like an eternity

Kanetsugu wondered for the safety of the others, Masamune especially. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt more close to him than to anyone else. But if he's gone now...then...

Then...

"Ooof!" he said after tripping over a large rock that appeared out of nowhere. Thanks to that, his feet didn't have the urge to take off anymore. Though his forehead suffered a little "Ouch..."

"Damn it! Watch were you're going!" barked the supposedly large rock.

Speaking of the devil, there he was, Kanetsugu's almost-but-not-really-there good friend glaring up from the floor rubbing the right side of his face.

And wearing his winter uniform.

Weird.

"Masa-Chan? What are you doing here?" he asked with the feeling of relief wrapping around his unsteady heart. "More importantly...where are we?" the older male tilting his head to his right and realised that there was now two thin white parallel lines about a sidestep apart.

This could possibly indicate a road leading the way out.

Or it could be a _trap_.

Masamune slightly turned to him with folded arms "How should I know?" he asked with a semi huff

Watching the brunette jump to his feet Kanetsugu had to let out a horrified screech "AHHH! WHERE IS YOUR EYE PATCH?"

Annoyed, Masamune just glared again. His eyeless socket was nothing but a black hole, as if something as big as a game counter had pierced into darkness. Honestly, Kanetsugu wanted to hurl at the sight but kept it in as long as he could, fearing that he would upset the little tyke.

It didn't make a difference since he's angry anyway "You're wearing it! I've been looking all over for that you imbecile!" he fumed and pointed to Kanetsugu's right eye. As a subconscious action, Kanetsugu reached up to touch his eye, which was indeed covered with the patch.

His eyes stretched out far enough for them to amusingly fall out, after tearing the patch off his face "_HOW THE—WAIT, WHAAAAAAA?"_ he wanted to scream yet all he managed to say was "I'm...sorry?"

So down the road to whatever it leads Kanetsugu grew tired of trying to compensate the other male and allowed him to babble on about the topic of being superior when it had nothing to do what Kanetsugu asked him. It happened to be a question about having any pets.

Yeah, maybe losing him might not be a bad idea right now.

Kanetsugu only turned at a tiny degree and already something just as tall attacked him at full force, "Aghh...today's not my day." He grumbled angrily after picking his sore carcass off the ground.

"Uh, Kanetsugu...?" gulped the brunette, refusing to look at him.

It wasn't really the case of not wanting to even glance at his friend, but the shock of whatever the object in front of him had stopped his movement. "...What?" Kanetsugu asked concernedly "...What's the matter?" And followed Masamune's unsteady finger all the way to the nail.

With his bottom lip hanging.

Just there. A huge and somewhat menacing looking castle, about four stories tall, with ghastly howls escaping out the cracks of the building, and even a few bats flying out the chimney in formation.

That wasn't there earlier.

Crossing his fingers, Kanetsugu took one step back before rotating a full three sixty But the road was gone. So they had no choice but to approach the huge building, which was approximately a five second walk.

The pairs of feet halted at the bottom of a long staircase. Half way the fleet of stairs splits into two, leading to two different doors. But there, at the doors stood an oh so familiar looking auburn haired teen.

Times two.

"Yo." Said the one dressed in red making his way down the stairs. The other in blue just smirked and followed. Neither had matching auburn eyes, but the colours of a roaring amber flame and the seas finest blue.

"TWO MITSUNARIS?" Kanetsugu yelled, desperately pinching his cheek to check his sanity.

Hoo yeah, this is a dream.

"We won't let you pass!" said the Nari's simultaneously with arms folded. Sure Kanetsugu can deal with one pouty kid, alongside Masamune, but _two_? He draws the line at two.

"Wait a min-" Kanetsugu backed away to the spot he crashed into before, realising it was a long wooden sign of some sort, probably a warning to all intruders. Masamune simply followed baring a sceptical look towards his upperclassmen motioning him to bend over to access his back.

After obeying his orders, Kanetsugu, with Masamune clawing his head, straightened himself up to finally read the print. It said: 'Like they said, they won't let you pass...well, I _could_ help you...but I'm just a sign! U Mad Bro?' in huge bold capitals.

_Kick_.

"WHAT KIND OF MESSAGE IS THAT?" Kanetsugu disapproves to the frivolous alert board.

Masamune frantically grasped onto his black locks to keep balance, and sighed after regaining it "Calm down drama queen. Look there's more."

"Huh? Where?" Kanetsugu rolled his eyes upwards to the boy sceptically, seeing as there's no more in the print. Or so what he thought, following Masamune's dainty finger he sighed loudly at the fact there was _still no text._

"Right here. 'Although they will open the doors if you ask them the right question. Lol. Bear in mind, one is a liar' smiley face."

Kanetsugu took a moment of silence before yelling with such fury "ARE YOU MAKING THAT UP?" and dropped Masamune. "No. It says so right here. Do you need glasses?"

Kanetsugu had an sudden urge to smack the kid across his head. It's not his fault the print is so small not even the human e—how the hell did he manage to read it? Maybe he _does_ need glasses "Anyway. Looks likewe just have to ask them a question to which they will answer differently to."

"I've got it!"

"HUH? ALREADY?" Kanetsugu nearly choked on his own spit.

Masamune flashed a purely confident smile and a promising thumbs up, "Just leave it to me!" and waltzed over to the two Mitsunari's. Watching their eyebrows raising, the younger brunette proceeded with his question. "Alright you two...are you really in love with Yukimura?"

Kanetsugu was ready to smack his own forehead "WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT QUESTION BRI-"

"Well _duh_, moron." The red Mitsunari responded in a curt manner.

The blue's face was practically glowing bright magenta "W...whaaaat? B-Baka! Of course not! Why should I tell you anything?"

Masamune smirked as he had finally sussed it out "Hehe. Just as planned."

A sweatdrop hovered over Kanetsugu's head as he clapped Masamune's shoulder "Excuse me fauxstien, can you please explain how did that question help our little problem here?"

"Well um...you know the blinking thing he does? He's obviously lying, eh and uh, he lies in general when the subject's about him and Yukimura. Dunno why. It doesn't matter if he's telling the truth or not, he'd beat the crap out of Yukimura. I almost feel sorry for him."

"...again how...?"

Sighing, Masamune replied "The blue one is the _real_ Mitsunari." For a short recap.

"Oh yeah you're so r—TO HELL IT IS! IT COULD'VE BEEN THE RED ONE!"

"Bonus. Mitsunari's favourite colour is blue."

Hearing an irritated grumble, the two teens carefully watched the flustered blue Mitsunari kick his door open without even needing to look at it. "See? He opened the door for us! Do I hear a 'Thanks Masamune'?" he blatantly hinted putting a hand behind his ear, waiting for the other's reply.

"Masamune..."

"What." Masamune tried to maintain his cool composure but tiny orbs of sweat appeared one after another. The amounts grew bigger once seeing a once in a lifetime smirk on Kanetsugu "..._why_ do you know so much about Mitsunari's lovelife?"

Masamune turned away with folded arms to hide the forming blush he encountered, although his red ears were a big giveaway "Y-Yukimura told me about it! But it's not like I was actually interested to what he was saying, he just likes to talk! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Hehe...who knew you'd be into romance Masa-Chan?"

"Sh...Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you, damn love freak of nature...!" he stuttered out somewhat timidly.

Kanetsugu held his gut, deeply surprised. "AH...that actually hurts."

After thanking the two Mitsunaris with respective bows, the two continued heading down the road to nothingness. Stumped for answers he turned to Masamune hoping for an answer for the question he was about to ask.

Well, he would have if he was actually there.

"Masa...Masamune?" no matter how many times he blinked and rubbed his eyes, the brunette was still nowhere to be seen. It's like he magically turned into smoke and blew away. The panic meter inside Kanetsugu was going haywire. How dare that brat bail on him in his time of need?

Blinking again, the spot had been filled with an oversized wardrobe of some sort. Kanetsugu was actually surprised at himself for not dying with a heart attack right now. The ability to run had flown passed his head as he rotted on the spot, watching a monster sized foot coming out of the closet. The, now pint sized, male got on his knees and plugged his ears with his hands as he knew what was coming, haunting him for all these years.

There it stood a metre away, nearly blowing him away with its mighty trumpet. The source of his nightmares.

It was none other than the...

The...

"HEEEEEEEEELLEPHANT!" he cried and stuck his arms up, a curtain that wasn't shut completely shone the moonlight rays straight into his eyes, making it easier for them to adjust to the darkness.

Having a hand to his heart again, Kanetsugu took a deep breath "_...a-a...DREAM?_!" and used the same hand to hold his face "_thank god. It was just a dream..."_

Now he needed to go to the bathroom, which felt strange to him since the dream didn't include anything about water. Funny how that works. A small shudder and grabbed his shoulders, the last imagery was so unexpected.

The risky travel to the bathroom cannot be done alone. He came to the conclusion that if he went out now, he'd surely die.

Thanks to the light from the window he was able to access the torch in between Yukimura and Mitsunari snuggling like the love birds they are. There's no way in hell he would even attempt to wake them up, Keiji's no good either considering his superhuman strength he could crush poor Kanetsugu in his sleep.

As for Sakon...well it's best to leave him as he is.

So the only person available was Masamune himself. Although thinking about it, he may try to attack him being a cranky puss and all. But he's all out of options and fortunately for him, Masamune's bed was the closest.

"Masamune...Masamune! God, wake up!" he lightly called out to him.

"Ahh...mou...what do you want...?" the youngest rolled towards him swatting the air thinking it's another pesky mosquito.

Thank God he keeps his patch on at night.

As his eyes squinted down into ponder mode, if Masamune _didn't_ keep it on at all times, would it be the same black void like the one in his dream? "Please! Get up it's an emergency!" he gently shook Masamune by his shoulders, mostly to forget the sudden image in his mind.

"Alright alright, stop touching me..." he grumbled in his half asleep state and sat up, with the hair of a super saiyan wannabe, "What is it?" he had an urge to strangle the man for shining such brightness in his time of _sleep_ "I can't go to the bathroom on my own! Come with me!"

"What're you _five_? Go away." Masamune rubbed his sleep deprived eye and shook his hair long enough for it to flop back down. Still, little curls remained pointing out here and there.

Kanetsugu scowled. "Fine...I'll just tell everyone in the morning that you _still_ wet the b-"

"I. DO. NOT!" he half yelled, hating the light showing the red bridge on his face.

To that Kanetsugu smirked, awesomely spinning and twirling the torch around his hand thanks to his convenient pen spinning skills "You may say that but who are they more likely to believe?"

"...humph." the brunette stubbornly folded his arms "Don't think about holding my hand you big baby!"

"I wouldn't even dream of it, Masa-Chan."

"Stop saying that!"

Masamune, feeling that enough is enough, swiped the damned torch from the scardy cat and trudged out the room, Kanetsugu gently shuffling behind. The destination point was only about two doors down the hall and yet it looked so far away.

Not even half way and Kanetsugu sprung up to an unpleasant noise teasing his ears "AHWHATWUZZAT?"

"Relax, Naoe. It's just the floorboards." Masamune pointed to the floor with the torch after shooting a displeased expression.

Kanetsugu's showed relief once more. "Hah...right...I knew that!"

Masamune cupped his chin while drifting into deep thought; he had been meaning to fix the squeaky floors, though he couldn't risk injuring his sacred game playing hand again. No way, not tonight he's not.

Maybe if he asked nicely, Yukimura could do it for him.

With worried filled eyes, Kanetsugu's travelled to Masamune's curiosity filled face then to the bathroom door. "Masamu-" a smaller hand refused him to say any more. "Don't worry, Papa's not going anywhere." Masamune grinned purposely making the other scowl again.

Entering the bathroom, Kanetsugu just had to poke his head out again to look at Masamune having too much fun trying to suss out the key of spinning the torch around his hand without dropping it.

He _could_ tell him that in order to do such a thing he needs a _pencil _first, but his failures were just too damn cute.

As much as he would like to watch the flustered brunette all night, his bladder didn't have the patience to cooperate, so he locked the door and did what was needed to be done, sighing and relaxing his eyelids, blanking all the surroundings except the sound of his little fountain of youth.

He would've enjoyed it more if it weren't for Masamune's muffled giggling being an awkward distraction.

What made it worse is that he couldn't stop peeing, and the more he listened, the louder it became. In fact, it felt like he no control at all, which caused a tiny blush to form "_...AM I _THAT _LOUD?_! _HOW THIN ARE THE WALLS?_!"

Masamune had the torch light pointed towards his face when he came out, to that Kanetsugu decided not to bother asking why, but think "..._is he purposely trying to blind himself?"_

"Phew~ I'm thirsty." Masamune said with a lazy like grin and headed towards the stairs, but turned round to give a little wave to the raven haired male. "See ya."

"W-Wait! Where are you...?" Kanetsugu spoke up nervously

"I'm just going downstairs. You can get back on your own, right?"

Kanetsugu pursed his lips. Taking that silence as a no, Masamune sighed again and dragged him downstairs by his wrist. The one eyed male just had a bad feeling that if he'd left Kanetsugu alone, he'd probably faint.

Who knew being a _caretaker _could actually be so hard?

But don't read him wrong; he's not doing it because he wants to.

To save himself from future embarrassment from the darkness, Kanetsugu made sure that at least the kitchen and the hallway lights were on. Once in the kitchen, Kanetsugu sighed into his crossed arms on the table, enjoying the warm light above the chair he claimed.

Smirking, Masamune, after kicking the kitchen door shut, slammed both the glass filled with milk and the carton just to snigger at Kanetsugu jolting upwards like an idiot "So, what's with the _Hellephant_ thing anyway?"

Kanetsugu let out a tiny squeak after the fearsome name was called out again.

"Did your Mama tried to make a cute stuff elephant and turned out to be _fugly_?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hehhh...?" his eyebrow lifted in somewhat amusement as he took another sip from his milk, unbeknownst to the white and slightly fuzzy moustache he obtained.

Now that's suddenly got Kanetsugu him also wanting a litre full of that dairy product down his oesophagus "Can I have a drink?" he pointed to the cup. Masamune gave a tiny nod, assuming he was talking about the carton next to it.

"Sure, I'll just get a-" his abrupt squeal ceased his speech. That damn Kanetsugu was drinking from his cup, exactly where his lips were. Just the way how he did it, so casually with no second thought to what would happen, made the tiny hairs on Masamune's back stand to attention.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Kanetsugu lazily rolled his head so his eyes were in level with the empty glass and carefully took it from his unreliable fingers.

The only thing that change in his face was an eyebrow raise, in contrast Masamune's face suffered from the severe case of the heat. Even his neck wasn't safe "...NOTHING." he hissed and started scratching the table. "_...t-that idiot! Does he even know what he's done?_!_ Unforgivable!_"

As nonchalance turned to concern, Kanetusgu's head slowly tilted at an angle while still baring the same look "Uh, do you want it back?" he asked, again in his usual gentle voice.

"NO!" the brunette promptly yelled, squeezing his eye shut "JUST KEEP THE DAMN MILK!"

"Suit yourself." Kanetsugu simply and confidently shrugged and went back to chugging down the milk with all his might.

"Ah...uh...Ka..." a couple of seconds flew buy and Masamune stood there, unsure what to say next; it's as if his mind had turned to mush. Well he certainly had no control on the blush remote anymore.

An added smile came to Kanetsugu's features as he couldn't help examining Masamune's bunny like state "Are you sure you're okay? You seem very vulnerable right now."

"...I-Its nothing...stupid."

_Crash!_

"EEEK!"

"What was that...?_!_"

The pair instantly turned to the noise coming out from the window above the kitchen sink. Somebody or something must've knocked over the bins outside. That must mean there's a trespasser on the loose. "Let's just hope to God it's not a burglar." Masamune grumbled peering over the open window to check it out himself as he can't actually rely on _Kanetsugu_.

To his surprise, it was only a tiny tabby kitten with a fish skeleton in its jaws mewing gently at Masamune's appearance "What the...it's just a cat...?" he sighed with shoulders drooping. He mainly did this so he wouldn't let his true feelings out in front of Kanetsugu.

It's not his fault he freaking loves kitties.

Luck was on his side since Kanetsugu wasn't bothered about it at all, in fact he was spotted cowering under the kitchen table "I am deaf, I am blind..."

"GROW A PAIR!" He strictly demanded

"HAHH Y-YES SIR—!" Kanetsugu actually knocked himself out trying to stand up from under the table.

"...un...believable." Masamune shook his head. Who would've though Kanetsugu of all people could show such a clumsy side?

Though it was faint, Masamune still managed to jump at Sakon uncharacteristically yelling "CARROTS!" in his sleep upstairs.

It's not the first time he's done it either.

Anyway, the following morning at ten thirty AM...

"C'mon Kanetsugu...time to wake up! Geez and you were complaining about _me_ getting up late." Complained Mitsunari, who's surprisingly awake at this hour. He's already suffering with sore knuckles from the two marvellous punches he delivered to Yukimura's cranium.

...since he was unintentionally welcomed with Yukimura's thunderous snoring.

He went _easy_ on him this time.

Mitsunari he nudged the sleepyhead with his foot, hopefully to get at least a groan or an arm wave. Sakon and Yukimura, being early birds, were already in the kitchen showing each other's styles of making breakfast.

"Kanetsugu...!" he knew he was a deep sleeper as well but this is ridiculous.

"Ugh...give me another hour..." replied the deep sleeper.

"What happened to **five minutes**?" Mitsunari's mouth twitched "Get up already!"

And so he did, but as if controlled with a remote. Shocking it was to Mitsunari, his brilliant plan B was the simple 'dump-cold-water-for-laughs'. It's a shame he can't do that...or is it?

Having an opportunity to make small talk, an obnoxious "Pfff!" had come out instead. Mitsunari had to stop his other hand from pointing to what tickled his sides.

Although intrigued, Kanetsugu declined the offer to look up on the subject right now, as he was too zoned out to even think about caring. The challenging events from last night took a lot out of him.

He didn't even notice Keiji, a big hell of a person you can't possibly miss, as he made his way to the bathroom, sliding.

A big grin is what Keiji had, and it's not a simple task to get rid of one as huge as his "Yo! You've seen Masamune?" he called to his _good friend_ Mitsunari.

Now that he thought about it, Mitsunari didn't see any sign of little runt either. Strange. Then again, he didn't really care what happened to him.

Well maybe a little bit. Just a little.

Probably a lot more an after hearing a tiny whimper coming from a corner.

Mitsunari's nose wrinkled in response "Did you hear that?"

"Y-Yeah...sounds like a child crying..."

Mitsunari's eyes widened "You think it might be a...spirit?"

Both men shuddered in unison. They gotta stay positive. Yeah, he might be downstairs or something. In fact, there's a Masamune sized lump in the bed.

That's a relief. The least likely event to happen right now is a possessed skeleton jumping out from the bed. Keiji gulped twice, one for the fear of a moving skeleton and two for the awesomeness he'll spread around the world.

First, as an attempt to approach it without really touching it, Keiji poked the lump with the same bamboo stick he attacked Yukimura with. The result wasn't as solid as he thought as he turned back to the light haired brunette seeing if he'd take his turn.

Shrugging in response, Mitsunari belly flopped onto the creamy white bed and looked over the edge, waving an arm for the blonde to follow after gasping at what held at the end of the bed. Keiji nearly spat out laughing at the fact it was Masamune lying on his side, struggling to even sit up in the small space between the wall and his bed. "WHOA! MASAMUNE? What're ya doing?"

"...Aren't you a little _old_ to be playing hide-and-seek?" Mitsunari had a little trouble hiding his snigger behind his hand.

Masamune couldn't give a damn at his snark right now, he wanted out "Uguu...I got stuck...I woke up like thissss...!" he stuck his arm out desperately as the other was under his body. Asleep. "H-Hey! Don't just stand there...pull me out already!"

After exchanging knowingly nods the Sempai's crawled away without turning away, just sinking down like the scheming snakes they were. Although Mitsunari returned hovering over again holding his mobile on its side...

Switching it to camera mode.

"HE-DON'T TAKE A PICTURE!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kanetsugu now being fully awake, started tapping his cheek, pondering at whatever had barged in his moment of thoughts.

"_I remember blacking out downstairs...did Masamune...?_" normally he fidgets in his sleep, most of the time he wakes up upside down; Masamune probably tucked him in tight enough for him not to move around so much. Kanetsugu felt a pleasant smile curve on his face. "_That kid..._"

He should thank him for his kindness, especially for putting up with his craziness last night. It's the honourable thing to do.

Right after he washes his face.

The ponytailed teen found himself gawking, with added eye bulging, at his reflection in the mirror. There, right in the middle of his forehead a single word in Kanji caused an eye to twitch "...'Meat'(1)..." first he turned white then faded into crimson.

"MASAMUNEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

1 - Just in case you didn't know, writing meat 肉 in Kanji on one's forehead is a reference to the main character of 'Kinnikuman' Anime/Manga (the dub is called 'Ultimate Muscle'). It is a very _cliched_ prank.

Lol, Um sorry for the lame o explanation for the Mitsunari thing, it sounded a lot better in my head! I swear! XD

Also I'm gonna re-write the first couple chapters of Sengoku High because I dislike em, I'll leave annonymous review thingy on if you wanna review it, again

And ...um...*blush* s-s..since I'm still writing...I'll just say this to BlindedInChains13 ...*ahem* imsorrydamnit. M-Mainly because I'm in a good mood and everything! *pout*


	6. Chapter 6: Deaf

Oh my God, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, it was happening to me a few days ago and I just couldn't ignore it!

Hyper Hyper HYPERRRR ~ ~

* * *

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want!" a dumbfounded Masamune slammed a fist full of rage to the table twitchingly waiting for Yukimura, sitting exactly across from him, to respond. "I want you to do as you're told!" the darker haired brunette folded his arms.

On Yukimura's plate, was a single slice of strawberry shortcake with probably the biggest strawberry he's ever had whereas Masamune's still had remnants of vegetables. The carrots especially. The rest had already devoured their meals long time ago, now it's been roughly ten minutes. Neither of them was willing to proceed with the food in front of them.

"There's no _way_ I'm going to do that Yukimura!" Masamune rudely pointed his chopsticks at Yukimura now accompanied with a red vein, still he managed to keep his cool "Then you'll get no dessert!"

"BUH...!" Masamune quietly seethed, remembering that everyone else had took their share of the before leaving the room except him "Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he started attacking the table again. To him, the request sounded insane. Asking Masamune to eat such filth is the same as forcing acid down his throat and _survive_.

He still can't get the bitter taste out from last time.

"I can and I am." Yukimura held the offense but was inwardly regretting it. "_Hn...I know threatening him isn't the best idea, but if it's the only way for him to eat his vegetables then..._" it's not like he's doing this because he wants to. Heck he's not even sure why he's doing it in the first place; he might as well finish what he started.

"...You're _not_ my mom for Christ's sake! I don't have to do what you say!"

Yukimura just closed his eyes and sighed exhaustedly into his palm; it seems this is going to take a lot of effort "Masamune-San, I _know_ I'm not your mother, but I'm trying to make sure you're eating properly, since you-" he looked up and his chin hit the table.

Masamune stole the prized strawberry with Yukimura's fork as soon as the latter looked away.

"DON'T EAT MY FAVOURITE PART OF THE CAKE!"

Of course Masamune paid no heed; his nose picking clearly shows it.

Yukimura held his tears at the damaged inflicted on his poor dessert, confused at even why Masamune is acting this way. Is he _that_ determined not to eat the god damned veggies?

He sighed again and bitterly glared at his cake. It's not that he can't eat it, but the fact that without the perfectly ripe strawberry on top, the delicious treat's existence seemed meaningless to poor Yukimura.

Having two little tiny beads of tears on either side of his eyes Yukimura picked up his only slice, since Masamune kept his, and chomped on at least three quarters of the cake. Even without the strawberry pure taste is like a party in his mouth...but what's this?

A part of the cake that isn't soluble in the mouth?

Something hard with pointed edges jabbing his cheeks. He spat it out quickly to inspect the cause. It was a tiny piece of card saying 'You're an idiot. Problem?' with a tiny red grinning devil next to it.

"GAHHH!"

"You're so predictable." Masamune said with chopsticks in his mouth and supporting his face with his hand.

"WHY DID YOU RUIN MY DESSERT!_?_"

"For shits and giggles?"

Yukimura began the chase around the table without any words spoken. A couple of steam clouds erupted from his head as well.

Now another ten minutes had passed.

"YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING ANY!" Yukimura yelled once they were back in their starting positions.

"LIKE I SAID YOU CAN'T TEL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Geez Masamune-San what's gotten into you?"

"If ya gave me ma dessert you wouldn't have to go through all this! Make with the cake already!" Masamune ordered, cheekily slapping the smooth table as a needy king would command his slave.

"Masamune-San...I'm sorry...but...YOU'RE G-G-GROUNDED!" Yukimura yelled out his conclusion nervously. He just couldn't pull off the scolding parent tone.

Yet it still gave affect to Masamune "BEEEEEEH? YOU CAN'T _GROUND_ ME!"

"I-I JUST DID! NO SWEETS PERIOD!"

"THAT'S INHUMANE!"

"I'm sorry! Uh I mean...That's what you get!" Said Yukimura, looking slightly miffed as he took their plates to the sink. A tiny smirk formed on his lips, since he can't force his underclassmen to eat he'll just cut off the access to sweets and maybe he'll reconsider and eat his vegetables. A perfect strategy! It's full proof!

...right?

"Honestly, you reap what you s-" he turned around and the younger was already reaching for the freezer door.

He's forgetting that Masamune's _fourteen_ years old_._

"_LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEE!"_ he wanted to scream but he decided to chase him around the table silently again.

"What is _wrong_ with you?_!_ I bet if Mitsunari didn't eat his food you'd still give him treats! Even yours!"

"Do _not_ change the subject Masamune-San! And besides..." Yukimura turned away with an awkward smile and a twitching eyebrow. "If that was the case, then I'm going _easy_ on you-" he froze, wanting to slap his forehead at his foolish actions. Turning around for the umpteenth time seeing Masamune, once again, currently occupied with something else.

Munching on his most favourite Popsicle he got from the freezer and the last one as well. Coincidentally it's also _Yukimura's_ favourite flavour.

The plate nearly slipped out of his hands because he died a little inside.

Seriously, he should stop closing his eyes when he's talking or giving a lecture.

Masamune leaned against the fridge and massaged his satisfied belly "Phewwee~ I'm so full now."

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Honestly, Yukimura was stumped for options, but he knew next time something like this happens, he's gonna tie Masamune's legs to the chair.

* * *

I MIGHT be wrong about the strawberry obsession thing in Japan. I got the idea from watching Anime like K-ON (Mio cried.) how they instantly freak out, but then again I'd probably too if someone took my favourite part of my dessert.

Poor Yuki, he's so stressed. Doesn't help that I've made the next chapter worse for him, and that dear Masamune is a _troll_

...What is WRONG with me? D:


	7. Chapter 7: COLOURS!

Humph...stupid reviewers...It's not like I made it especially long for you guys or anything! I just...had a lot of ideas that's all! *blush* a-and I don't _care_ if you're pissed, it's NOT for you!

This is merely f-for my 'wife' Coco-Hime! ...* twiddles fingers* since she's the one who gave me the main idea for this chapter.

...baka.

* * *

Another warm afternoon.

There wasn't anything to boring or special about this day. Just a nice mellow and comforting atmosphere shielding the house.

Yukimura, being a person usually with the highest good will energy, is now dealing with his weekly arch nemesis.

The scales.

That's right. The _scales_.

He cracked one eye open and released a sigh as he half knew of result he would receive. Naturally, he's already overcome the denial stage and zoomed on to depression. Downstairs waiting for him is a single slice of lemon pie with his name on it. Literally. Well, to protect his special sweet he put a little tag next to it with a polite _and_ frightening warning.

All that effort has gone to waste.

If it weren't for the local cake store down the road offering deliciously tasty fattening treats for half price every day, dragging his feather like body towards it with that alluring scent tickling even the tiniest hairs of his nose, Yukimura's temptation would've dropped by now.

It's such a difficult task.

No matter how many times his pals try to convince poor Yuki about this, the scales always told the truth.

The horrid, brutal truth.

"M...Maybe I should take my diet to the next level..." he tried to remain calm but the comical streams of tears proved otherwise.

Sure he can dash out his depression as much as he wants but the hardest part of all is the acceptance.

He loathed the fear of Mitsunari seeing him only as a fat slob; he already knew he would never say anything like that. But seeing as it _is_ Mitsunari of all people, he just can't shake the feeling that he would say encouraging words in order for him to stop the waterworks. Who knew being in love could have such harsh consequences?

With a single finger, the tears were thrown towards the floor, and now with clenched fist Yukimura cleared his throat and let out a mighty roar. He came here to have fun with everyone so there's no time to be negative. There are countless things he can be doing right now to take his mind off this.

Plus the festival will be ready in a few days. At least according to his rough memory, and maybe after playing all the fun activities and stuff, he might lose a pound of two. Yeah!

Leaning outside the bathroom window he craned his head to the biggest star in the sky; it's a shame to have been delivered a downfall like that on such a brilliant day. "_NO!_" He slapped his cheeks "_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!_" Even a dainty little butterfly danced across his view. He must have a great scent considering the sudden attraction he gets almost once a day.

Bees too.

"Naariiiiiiiiii!" he called out to his love outside, who immediately looked up in response, as well did Sakon. They were hanging out the clothes using the nifty punishment box to attach two lines from it to the wall of the house. Sakon had to admit, observing Mitsunari willingly hanging the clothes on the washing line without fail was a fairly rare sight.

Mitsunari waved back baring a rather forceful smile "..._gosh, he's such a ditz._" He could feel his entire face burn up at the sight of him.

Waving and slipping out the window.

"YUKIMURA!"

Oh what to do? There's no way any of them are able to catch the boy from that height. If only Yukimura could randomly gain cat like abilities and land on his feet. But, to their surprise, Yukimura managed to stop in mid fall. A relieved sigh passed out Mitsunari's mouth.

Though it was strange to see his boyfriend ascending back up the window like a magnet, but eventually he fell and plopped into the basket of wet clothes.

That's after hitting his back and rolling off the second pull-out roof.

Truly fascinated by this Sakon cupped his chin and supported his elbow with his other hand "_A risky move._" he thought now baring an impressed grin, "_An acrobat in training?_"

With a tiny 'Meep' Yukimura scrambled out from the basket as fast as he could, as it was a normal reaction to a cold texture. He rubbed the back of his head with a bashful eyesmile "Tehe. I fell out the window-ouch!" it didn't last long thanks to the large bump he received from Mitsunari.

"Geez what the hell is _wrong_ with you! Moron! What would you do if you actually hurt yourself HMMM?" he scolded as cute little steam clouds puffed out from the top of his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yukimura quickly apologized in his cowered position. Mitsunari could've smacked him but he didn't have the time nor could be bothered to unleash a second attempt. "Gosh...just stay inside and keep _away_ from the windows." He scooped up a couple of shirts into a bundle.

"Okay! But..." The dark brunette rubbed under his nose since burning sensation of the pollen flown up his nostrils had triggered this action. "What if the room gets stuffy?"

"Then call me and I'll do it! Just go!" Mitsunari hissed at him, waving a fast dismissing hand and glaring daggers "And next time, don't come outside without anything on your feet!" he turned away with a huff and lifting his nose in a stuck up way.

Yukimura hurried to the sliding door, he had a feeling he'd end up with the entire basket thrown to his head if he didn't obey. But then, he froze. His brain sent his feet a message to twirl a one eighty on his heels and head back to Mitsunari and Sakon. He precisely remembered the router he assembled for the gang after numerous scolding for not maintaining the house as promised. Laundry day was to be done by two people. Today as scheduled was his and Sakon's turn.

So why is Mitsunari...?

"_Ah...I get it now._" He rubbed his head again and sighed at his lack of understanding. He reached out for the top of Mitsunari's head, gently caressing it. Mitsunari jerked a little from the touch and let out a startled yelp, causing the satisfied Yukimura to softly chuckle "You don't need to this for me Mitsunari, it's alright. I forgot all about it so I'll take it from here."

Of course Yukimura doesn't need to look directly at his face to know what expression he's forming. "...I'm doing this because I want to, Yuki." The light brunette mumbled into the pile to hide his face.

Yukimura blinked, slowly removing his hand "What? I didn't hear-"

"GO AWAY YUKIMORON!"

Yukimura winched at his harsh tongue but luckily counted with his gentle and comforting smile. The one Mitsunari loves. That's the main reason Mitsunari didn't turn around; he was afraid that even at the tiniest glance, he would not be able to pull himself away from that captivating smile. Mitsunari's lucky alright, but he's not going to admit it.

"All right! I'm going I'm going!" the cheerful brunette rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. Oh how he wanted to lunge at the beauty and give him a big squeeze.

The single scarred Sakon took note of Yukimura's face bursting with love and sent him a disagreeing head shake. Yukimura laughed again and walked off, grabbing his chin at something else he just remembered "_Hmmm...That's funny...I could've sworn I was wearing socks earlier..._"

Mitsunari tilted to the left gently, puzzled at the tanned male's movements and concluded that the wisest idea is not to ask why. He might end up listening to another zany scheme or something related to that.

"Honestly, what _am_ I going to do with him? He's so freaking clumsy!" Mitsunari shoved the shirts in to Sakon's arms, then pulled one out to hang on the line and continued his little complaint with a cloth peg in his mouth. "He might as well lie down on the street and allow cars to run him over."

Sakon narrowed his eyes to the slits and stroked his chin with a free hand. Here's another thing that shocked him today.

Since the latter was already engulfed with examining the pile for any dirt spots, he gradually let out his slight irritation with a grumble. "I swear to god if he got ANY mud on the clean clothes...GRRRR!"

"...you're beginning to sound more and more like your mother every day you know."

Mitsunari flinched and whipped round to Sakon with the face of upmost disgust, nearly dropping a green t-shirt. He hated being caught off guard like that "WHA-? Are you retarded? I'm _nothing _like her! She's loud, she's clingy and so damn annoying." He immediately protested and distracted himself with the usual hair fiddling.

"Pretty much fits you in a nutshell don't it?" Sakon asked with a knowing smirk.

"Fuck you." Mitsunari growled and flipped him off.

"By the way, you know the festival's coming up right?"

"Duh." Mitsunari held suspicions to the change of topic, and to that uncharacteristic expression.

"I dare you to dress as a Geisha." Sakon clicked his fingers

His prediction was right "NOT EVEN IF YOU PAID ME." Mitsunari held up a fist, the vein inside pulsed intensely.

Sakon's eyes narrowed "Damn it."

"What the hell were you thinking...?" Mitsunari hung his body down a little to express his sudden exhaustion. Then he remembered how capable Sakon is when provoked. (I.e. neck snapping) He prayed to god that he's not planning to do it randomly.

"A-ACTUALLY NEVER MIND!" he twirled towards the door as he trembled, marble sized spheres of sweat appeared around his face "DON'T TELL ME." He went back inside to search for more clothes pegs.

It was a mere tug of the handle but the brunette was ambushed by a chalkboard eraser. It landed with a tiny '_pwof~!'_ to his head, almost in comparison to a hand sized and overstuffed cushion. Silence hit as the younger one pulled the item down and examined it thoroughly...

And snapped it in half.

"...SSSSSSSAKOOOOOON!"

Birds in nearby trees quickly took flight to escape the high pitched screech.

"Oh my God...I can't believe you fell for that!" his flimsy attempt of hiding his laugh behind his hand was a success, the prevention of hot tears streaming wasn't so lucky.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN _HAVE_ ONE OF THESE?"

"Because it's funny." Sakon paused to rewind the event of his achievement in his head and spat out laughing.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR...damn it I don't have time for thi-!" Mitsunari tripped over an ankle high line of clingfilm that had been taped to one side of the opened sliding door and the wall.

"WOOHOO! Bait number two!" Sakon punched the ground as he held his fiercely tickled gut.

"SAAAKOOOOOOOOON!" if only the chalk he's coughing out burst into a flamethrower and burned Sakon down to a crisp. To top that delusion, the image of himself morphing into a dragon and swallow the other in one gulp. In that head of the brunette, anything is possible when his brain is switched to _ultimate rage_.

But...Yukimura went inside long time before he did. So how in the world could this possibly happen to him and not Yukimura? It's not like Yukimura would walk up to it, glare in suspicion and open the other sliding door. That's not really his style.

Unless he too was in on Sakon's prank.

"STUPID YUKIMURAAAAAAAAA!"

And at moment, the young, foolish teen realised the dry white substance provoking his senses to rub his eyes was not actually chalk dust...

But _itching powder_.

"MY EYEEEEEES!"

Mitsunari endlessly cursed every swear word he could remember in a short space of time and hurriedly trudged pass the living, heading upstairs to shower before his eye sight suddenly die.

Keiji, being an audience of the whole scenario, chuckled deeply and rubbed his hands together "Heh, guess ma prank worked. Sakon owes me big time now!" he grew tears of satisfaction as he shook his fist and his eyes transforming into yen signs every time he blinked

"What're you talking about Keiji-San?" Yukimura blinked up at the blonde. He didn't pay attention since he was too happy hugging Masamune seconds after he walked in. Yukimura was so attracted to the boy's short and cuddly stature.

Keiji quietly stared at the pair in disbelief then puffed his cheeks as he too wanted a dose of cuteness. "HEYYY! No fair! I wanna hug little Masa-Chan!"

"Noooo~! Not yet! He's so fluffy!" Yukimura chimed and nuzzled Masamune's tanned cheek which lightly turned pink at the unwanted contact.

"LET GO OF ME!" the harmless brat whined and wriggled about trying to break out of Yukimura's strong embrace "I'm not a freaking teddy bear!"

Yukimura buried himself in Masamune's hair and inhaled deeply "Don't be like that Masamune-San! Ooh~ you smell like strawberries!"

Masamune grew oddly embarrassed and pushed Yukimura face away, jumped out of his arms to hug his own shoulders "STOP SNIFFING MY HAIR!" but he ended up falling in the trap of the arms of the blond giant

"Oooh! Speaking of hair..." Keiji proceeded threading through the forest of brown and gasped excitedly at discovery "I FOUND A GREY ONE!"

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!_?_"

Kanetsugu dashed in from the kitchen thinking it was a scream of distress. He was half right. His assumption at first was Keiji showing an innocent victim, _Masamune_, the 'Scary maze game' on Masamune's computer, but that's upstairs. The image is forever lodged in his noggin.

Instead, now with dull and unimpressed eyes, he found Keiji lying in a corner sticking his butt out with vicious bite marks all over his exposed skin and an imprint of Masamune's foot across his face. "Damn it. It was a joke...!"

"H-He called me old...!" Masamune's body was trembling from head to toe as he lightly sobbed into Yukimura's shirt. "Now now, he didn't say that..."

Kanetsugu sighed and ran his fingers down his loosely tied hair. Playing the ignorant card seems to be the best and efficient way to avoid accidentally putting his foot in his mouth "Yo...Where's Mitsunari?" he drawled.

Yukimura's face brightened with excitement to the item in Kanetsugu's hand. It was a pair of black and white stripped socks. "Ah Kanetsugu-San! Are those socks new? Hehe those are just like mine!"

"These ARE yours, Yukimura." Kanetsugu turned to his right and let out a deeper sigh than before.

"Oh? Why do you have them Kanetsugu-San?" Yukimura grew a puzzled look as he obtained the socks slowly, not taking his eyes off Kanetsugu's. "He must like the smell of your feet Yuki!" confirmed Keiji as he rolled to Yukimura's side, completely healed from injuries.

"Kanetsugu's got to be a panty thief! But instead of panties...he steals your socks and squeezes the juices into a bowl and drinks it!"

"Ewww...!" Yukimura screwed up his face, twitching at the sudden chill that ran up his back.

Masamune's was also sickened "That's vile..."

"KEIJI. Do not speak if the only thing you're going to blurt out is unnecessary _bullshit._" The ponytailed man slowly craned his neck blonde, revealing his sharp fangs. Even Masamune felt sorry for Keiji, and _that's_ saying something.

"So what do you want Yukimura?" he turned to the boy smiling, who jumped timidly at the mood change. "Eh?"

"I'm making sandwiches, do you want one?"

"Yeah yeah! I want a dango sandwich! Dangooooo!" Yukimura punched the air.

"Yukimura I'm not making a dango sandwich." Kanetsugu crossed his arms.

"Dangooooo...?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"..."

... ...

"Damn it." Kanetsugu hung his head over the kitchen sink, doom aura emanating from his head. Masamune had plopped himself on the counter next to him, swinging his legs about and shrugging his shoulders "You have no will power."

"But it's not like _you_ can win after he makes that face right?" he wiggled his finger as he recalled Yukimura's innocent puppy dog look with eyes twinkling brightly and huge drooping ears. The positive aura coming out of Yukimura was just too much for him. It's a shame he can't fulfil his wishes since there's no dangos left in the cupboards.

"A real man can overcome any obstacle."

Kanetsugu groaned and turned back to the sink. "You gonna play it that way...? Fine, then next time the cuddle monsters attack you, I'm just gonna stand and watch..."

The young Masamune's smile twisted a little "What was that Bakane?"

"You heard me."

"Sounds like you're asking for a fight-!" he could've finished his sentence if he didn't miscalculate his jump...and how polished the floorboards are. He expected to be kissing the woodwork but it was thanks to Kanetsugu's existence he was saved from injuries.

Masamune froze; his body was now pressed firmly against the elder ones. Kanetsugu had one hand supporting his head over his shoulder and the other around his waist.

"...K...Kanetsugu?" Masamune squeaked, his eye quietly shaking because of the sudden contact.

"Geez...You're so careless. _Think_ before you leap, fool. I...won't be able to catch you every time. Keep that in mind." Even as his voice deepened, Kanetsugu managed to keep his cool demeanour. "Anyway...are you okay?" he asked before swiftly turning his head to the left and patting the brunette's head.

Though he may be oblivious to his own reactions, Masamune's eye slightly shimmered at the question "Ye-Yeah..." and he stuttered out his reply. He knew how vibrant his blush was and had failed to stop it from worsening. "_His scent is...kinda soothing..._"

_SPLOOOORTTT!_

"Guhhh~~!"

"Yukimura?_!_" the two flinched simultaneously at the sound of fast dripping water.

Yes it was Yukimura at the doorway holding his hands in a bowl form to catch the thin line of blood dribbling out his nostrils. _Fast._ "Ahhhh~~ Dun worry about mehhh...~ahahaaaa~!" he smiled wearily and set his brain to replay his delusion of the two one more time.

_Kanetsugu batting his thick black eyelashes as to make the delicate Masamune swoon into his arms, and at that moment, as skin finally brushed skin, pink and purple flowers quickly bloom in the background, filling the spaces with their sheen coated petals._

_He brushed the hair away from Masamune's ear, tickling the shell with a finger and leaned in close enough for his breath to enter inside leading to his eardrum "You silly...you're doing this on purpose...aren't you?"_

_"Ah...you got me." Masamune giggled in to his hands "It was the only way to feel your muscular arms around me...Kane."_

_The raven haired smirked and gently pressed his forehead against Masamune's. "Masako, you don't need to plan to get a hug from me...I'm already yours..."_

A bunch of twinkling stars floated above Yukimura's head as he closed his eyes and his lips curled upwards "Ahh...such a wonderful fantasy..." The blood refused to stop its mighty flow. Even with two tissues jammed up his nose.

And a half filled bucket Masamune placed under his hands.

"You're not right in the head Yuki." Kanetsugu snapped him back into reality only with the use of his fingers.

Masamune twitched at the unmanly name "_...'Masako'?_"

"Anyway...You two didn't answer my question earlier."

Suddenly the two brunettes sent the black haired male blank stares. "...What was it again?" they asked innocently. A single sweat bead formed on Kanetsugu's right temple, mostly out of shock because of Yukimura's miraculous recovery from blood loss.

Kanetsugu breathed out tiredly, hands on hips "Where is Mitsunari...?"

"OHHH!" Yukimura gasped loudly. He caught his fist with his other hand after a ten second silence "I dunno."

Masamune shrugged his answer. And just like a flash of lightning, an idea hit him; if he was not mistaken he saw the prudish teen earlier coated in white. "I think I saw his _ghost_ hovering up the stairs!" he cackled darkly, sending the squealing Kanetsugu to his knees.

"KIIIIYAA~AAAAA~AAAAAAAAAHH~!" he was gripping his head, declining all sounds with his sweaty palms. "Iamdeaf...Iamblind...Iamdeaf...Iamblind!" Then he turned away with irises shrinking so fast the whites were only visible.

Just then Keiji strolled in, ready to roam the fridge. Instead he was just staring down at Kanetsugu questionably.

"M-Masamune-San...! You shouldn't say things like that!" Yukimura started swinging his arms around in panic, sweat floating above his head.

"Tch, why not? It can't hurt anybody~" Masamune carolled with a tiny glint in his eye. "_...ULTIMATE BLACKMAIL!_"

Keiji lifted a hand and opened his mouth to speak but decided not to. He might as well join in all the fun. He eased his way to Kanetsugu and hissed in his covered ear "Hehe be careful Kanetsugu...or Mitsunari's corpse will crawl up from behind and-"

_Punch._

It hadn't even been five seconds and already Keiji was beaten to a pulp. He nearly forgot how strong Kanetsugu can be at times. "Buhh...why did he hit _me_..._!_?" he blew a raspberry at Masamune considering _he_ started the teasing.

So much for fun.

"Keiji's being mean to me...!" Kanetsugu took his turn in crying into Yukimura's comforting chest. "Now now..."

But!

Keiji did not give up! He found a new toy to play with! Yes, that toy happens to be the fluffy and clean Mitsunari sitting peacefully on the living room carpet. One must wonder how wounds like a black eye and bruises could heal in only a matter of seconds for this boy.

Joining Keiji in the couch were Sakon and Yukimura, who gladly cut four pizza shaped pieces of watermelon for them.

What he didn't expect was Keiji usage of the leftover seeds to be used as target practice. Keiji specifically placed the plate in a certain spot behind Mitsunari, who had finished his bath and wearing his spectacles, so he can, without fail, spit every seed that came out of his mouth, hit the back of Mitsunari's head and land safely in the plate.

_Chew, spit. Chew, spit._

"KORAAAAAAAA!"

Sakon lazily grinned and gave him thumbs up "Nice aim."

So, back in the kitchen, Kanetsugu had put his sandwich making to a halt just to study the remaining lad's actions.

Masamune quietly noticed this and blushed a little "...What? What's with that look? Well if you _must_ know, I just so happen to be very hungry, it's not because you actually being here that's put me in the mood for sandwiches. You're simply in my way of the stuff I'm planning to put in my scrumptious sandwich!"

With his head lifted snootily, Masamune proudly pointed to all the ingredients he was referring to. This happened to be _everything_ Kanetsugu wanted put in his sandwich. The dark haired male continued to stare, uninterested to the boy's speech.

"Oh and another thing, you're putting too much spread on one bread and too little on the other! What is wrong with you? Do it properly!" he attacked the counter with his fist at first, then brought it back to his mouth to hide a smug smirk "But then again, I didn't expect you to do it right the first time, you watch the pros next time, you silly imbecile~!"

He _could_ give a little preach of his own, but he had to be in the mood to do such a thing. Besides, all he wants right now is to complete his sandwich in peace. But there's no chance of that happening. "_I didn't even need to say a word and that mouth of his can go on forever...how annoying._" an exhausted sigh was Kanetsugu's choice of response, that and a "Meh." to follow up.

That word.

That ONE tiny word, caused the brunettes blood boil. "HUH?_!_ ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'MEH'!_?_ How dare you! That is such an insult to someone as superior like me. I demand more of a dialogue from you, Kanetsugu!" Masamune pointed the accusing finger in declaration. A violent eruption of flames had commenced behind him.

"Maybe I'll talk more if you had something interesting to say." Kanetsugu raised his voice sternly, tilting the red squeezy bottle at an angle to check for the contents through the narrow nozzle "Ah don't tell me it's ran out...!"

"Why you...!" Masamune pounded the counter again. It startled Kanetsugu and had caused him to squeeze the bottle, but thanks to that the red substance eased its way out the nozzle. The bad news, it plopped on Masamune's fist "Eyuck! Kanetsugu! How _dare_ you contaminate _my_ skin with that filth?"

"...you mean the ketchup?"

"YEAH I MEAN THE KETCHUP." He barked back and searched for a napkin to remove the mess off his fingers "How would you like it if I supposedly spilt mustard down your shirt?" Which he did with the yellow squeezy bottle to back up his example. The latter scooped it all up with one finger and flicked it back at Masamune's unguarded face.

"Are you serious? Grow up already. Ketchup is probably man's best friend, unlike your mustard. Sheesh, the damn thing looks like vomit." He stated smugly causing the brunette to glow red and stomp his foot. "How dare you! Do _not_ look down on my mustard!"

"I just did! Ketchup for the win!"

Their foreheads crashed. The amount of force coursing through their bodies was evenly matched, just like their pride and their passion for the sauces.

"Mustard!"

"Ketchup!"

"I. SAID. MUSTARD!"

"AND I. SAID. KETCHUP!"

Kanetsugu and Masamune jumped back a space, now showing one another their somewhat fighting stances. But unlike mortal combat and other fighting oriented games, throwing punches and kicks were clearly not allowed in this area, they had no other options but to settle this battle the old fashion way.

"Rock paper scissors!" they drew out their dealing hand signs and Kanetsugu came out victorious, punching his fist in the air as Masamune glared at his losing scissors. Doom spirits spiralled above him.

"HA! I win! Just like my ketchup!"

"TAKE THAT!" Masamune lunged towards him and jabbed his eyes. He ducked under the table and waited for the fun to begin.

"MASAMUNEEEEEEEE!" just as he planned, Kanetsugu was on a rampage, throwing kitchen utensils all over the place and considering he can't see what the hell he's holding or throwing at the time being, it counted as a bonus to Masamune.

Double bonus as Mitsunari innocently wandered in.

WAIT...THAT'S NOT RIGHT.

"Kanetsugu! Can you make me a-"

Unknown to poor Mitsunari's entrance, Kanetsugu threw the last item in his range towards Mitsunari, striking his large and exposed forehead. Masamune slithered out and covered his mouth. Kanetsugu's eyes sprung open, despite them pulsing red and bursting hot tears "AH SHIT!"

"MITSUNARI!"

The uninvited member was struck for words. His face remained the same, smiling a little and pleasant forming eyebrows, but his eyes had stretched a little, making it easier for his tears to gush out "...w...w-why did you hit me...?" he sniffled.

The other two immediately jumped to his sides flapping their arms in order to calm him down.

"AHHH! DON'T CRY! DON'T CRY MITSUNARI!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!"

After cooling off, and denying that he cried, Mitsunari sat down quietly with two white plasters in a shape of an x to hide the sore mark. Now he wished he kept his headband on at the time.

"Sorry about that." Kanetsugu deeply apologised.

"It's fine. I'll let you off. Just don't do it again." Mitsunari replied, inspecting his nails trying not to sound bothered. Of course, he wouldn't scold Kanetsugu badly; he'll save that anger for Sakon later.

"Mitsunari." Masamune begun, his eye fixed upon Mitsunari's features.

"Hmmm?" the light brunette responded absentmindedly

"You know...with your glasses on, you look like a completely different person."

He earned another cross popping vein because of that comment "I don't recall ASKING for your opinion, _shrimp_."

"You're not so tall yourself, _Mitsunarin_."

"Don't you start with me, _Masa-Chan_."

"WHA-"

"Mitsunari." Kanetsugu loudly interrupted. "Don't contacts actually make your vision a lot worse?"

"Apparently. It's the same with glasses. Hnn. I might as well be blind or something..." he quietly mused, pushing his glasses up. "Contacts are a pain anyway, I prefer the specs."

"If that's the case then why don't you wear them more often? It kinda defeats the purpose of the item."

"..."

"Ahahah~ you just don't want to wear them in front of Yukimura, right?" Kanetsugu teased and nudged Mitsunari's arm.

"WRONG!" Mitsunari had a blush but he shook it off with a swift change of subjects "Besides what the hell are you two doing?"

"Making sandwiches. We're deciding which is better, Ketchup or Mustard."

"AND YOU'RE DOING THAT BY DESTROYING THE KITCHEN?"

"C'mon Mitsunari! You're with me right? Ketchuuuup." Kanetsugu darkly encouraged, rubbing the ketchup squeezy bottle against Mitsunari's cheek. Masamune did the same with the other "Mustarrrrrd!"

Mitsunari rolled his eyes and pushed them apart, utterly disappointed. "Oh please. Don't bring me into your stupid argument..."

"IT'S _NOT_ A STUPID ARGUMENT!"

"IT'S TO DECIDE ONE'S FATE!"

Such power in their yells...It actually made Mitsunari's hair blow behind him. "Kanetsugu, YOU of all people shouldn't be acting _like a child._" He pointed to Kanetsugu and glared at Masamune, who obviously glared back more intensely. "HEY BASTARD! DON'T GLARE AT ME WHEN YOU SAY IT!"

And so, in the end it was still one vote for each side. Mitsunari couldn't take any more of their foolishness and left before any more damage would come to his body today.

So the troublesome duo continued their mini war. Again Masamune hid under the table, wilding the mustard bottle in one hand and gripping the silver ladle in the other. Oh and a pot on his head, he can't forget head protection.

Kanetsugu was just as bad, retreating to his little shelter, the bottom cupboards, holding the ketchup bottle close, waiting for any signs of the one eyed brat from the gap of the door.

Masamune had a hunch that Kanetsugu's wearing different socks to throw him off. How sly of him. Well he's not one to be fooled so easily.

As his breath trembled, he waited for the right moment.

Then he rolled out and squeezed the bottle as hard as he could.

"HIYAA!"

"OORYAA!" Yeah. Who would've thought Kanetsugu would do the same exact thing at the same time? Weird huh?

What's weirder is the victim, Sakon, who had walked in to the battlefield, only needed to shake his head once and all the dots and splashes of the two enemy sauces bounced off his skin and clothes, decorating the whole area instead.

"_HIS CLOTHES..._"

"..._DEFLECTED THE SAUCE?_!"

"_HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!_"

"You two..." Sakon was growling.

"EEEEEK!"

"Just what in the hell are you _doing_?" he stomped the ground making them respond by kneeling before him. "You better make those sandwiches, unless you're waiting in line for neck snapping."

"...R-RIGHT AWAY SIR!"

Sakon smirked and flipped his hair back "_That's right...FEAR ME._"

"Uwaa?" Yukimura gasped at the brightness of the room, also being followed by Mitsunari and Keiji "What happened in here?"

"Hehe, our fight kinda got out of hand." Kanetsugu rubbed the back of his head, referring to Mitsunari's forehead and Sakon's death glare.

"A fight?" Yukimura blinked. His second delusion had commenced.

_"I...I lost...damn it!" Masamune punched the ground in defeat. How can he face the man he secretly harbours feelings for now? _

_Little did he know Kanetsugu had already foreseen this but smiled at the young one's determination "Aww don't say that my dear Masako." He cupped his cheeks, stroking them with his gentle thumbs "You are the only one who can truly win my heart..."_

_"Oh Kane..."_

"Hauuu~! Such bliss..." Yukimura's eyes gleamed again.

"Mitsunari... permission to knock him out?" Kanetsugu sighed.

"Permission granted."

"Ahh! Wait a minute! I just wanna get something first..." Yukimura managed to avoid a possible smacking and danced his way over the blobs of ketchup and mustard and made it to the fridge.

Although, his face was full of disbelief once he opened the fridge door, staring at the containments inside. Everything except for his treasured pie was there. Only a few crumbs replaced the spot. "...WHERE'S MY PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE?"

* * *

...Oh you're _still _here? Figures. What a pain. Well don't expect any updates for a while! Humph! *folds arms* You know what? I don't wanna continue this story! There are other stuff I could be doing right now! ¬/ / / /¬

...

...

...please review?


	8. Chapter 8: To turn the other cheek

Hello =w=

Yeah, I'm not serious about leaving this fic. I'm sorry for the late update V_V;

And just in case you forgot, Miya is a OC. She doesn't belong to me, she is LadyKatatonic/Somniyo's. Ask her and you _might_ get an answer ¬w¬

Ehhh. I had a lot of trouble with this one due to lack of motivation...that and I'm back in my college routine = =;

Oh to the person who anonymously reviewed under the name 'THIS' ...I freaking love you. Please let me stalk you too :3

* * *

"It's raining." Musashi sighed at the occurrence, fingertips pressed on the fogged up glass. Oh how he hates sitting around doing nothing yet lacked the ability to cure his own boredom. "...Aha! Yukicchi! Entertain me!" he declared whipping around, pointing at Yukimura.

The only reason he's here is so he can get away from Miya for the day. In exchange, Miya reasonably blackmailed Masamune into joining her quest for the sexiest lingerie. Even in weather such as this.

God knows when they'll be back.

With an attitude like Masamune's, getting him to surrender was simple; Miya only needed to say '**MURDER.**' and the little kid came running with the tail between his legs.

And so in the time being, Yukimura had been assigned to be Musashi's babysitter.

Not that it's any difference to when they were kids.

"OH!" Yukimura shot up pointing to the ceiling. Musashi blinked once for his eyes to lose its shine. He's used to Yukimura's long pauses. "Why it is that small fruits such as plums and cherries have huuuuge seeds in them and vice versa?" he finally asked after a good twenty seconds of silence.

"Wow...you're bored as well huh?"

"Eh...you can tell?"

Musashi loosened the tension in his neck and cracked his knuckles; Yukimura didn't take in the crackling sound as much as he thought. His face was twisted like he'd chewed on a lemon. A big one.

"Then I have just the trick Yukicchi!"

"Eh?" he said during mid cringe, and then he found his neck being roughly tugged and squeezed by the hands of the merciless Musashi "TIME TO WRESTLE!"

"KYA-"

A shirtless Keiji entered the scene and just in time to watch Musashi deliver a remarkable suplex to Yukimura on the carpet, then followed it up with a four angled leg lock "Ah DAMNIT, Miyamoto! Ya started without me!" he yelled instead of doing something about their little 'fight'.

"Haha 'Kicchi! Ya give up!"

"I give...I give!" Yukimura slapped the floor, reaching out for Keiji with the other hand.

"AHHH~? I CANT HEAR YOUUUU!"

"NUOOOOHHHHH!"

Kanetsugu on the other hand, was glad to be able to blend in the back ground. That way he can read his romantic tragedy novel that he borrowed from the library in the couch without any disruptions.

_Yeah right._

Thanks to those three morons spreading themselves all over the carpet along the carpet, he's not able to put all his concentration to the small text in his favourite in-depth novel. His eyes would always pull themselves up to the event then slowly drag back down. He sighed, he wanted to go upstairs but if he tried, they are surely bound to follow him.

And, if given the chance, in the most random way such as _defying physics_. Example? _Rolling up the stairs_.

Again, his hooded grey eyes rolled up, this time staring into burning eyes of amber. "Ahh?_!_" he managed say in a short amount of time.

"Whatcha readin'?" inquired Keiji as he wiggled his eyebrows. They slightly furrowed upwards in curiosity for that matter of why the jet black haired male appeared so withdrawn today. For starters, he's failing to hide the blush under the small book. Heck, he didn't know.

It's not like Kanetsugu didn't want to share any information about the book or anything, he just couldn't tell what the blonde's ulterior motives were, that damn face is so misleading.

Or maybe he's seriously interested of the book he's reading and trying to take a peek.

"Is it _porn_?"

The ponytailed male managed to catch the book with two fingers after dropping, startled. Now the blush was completely exposed but instead of hiding it, Kanetsugu gave the blond a tiny pout and opened the book at the current page. "...stop asking foolish questions."

Keiji huffed smoke out his nostrils loudly and grabbed a handful of Kanetsugu's cheek, squeezing the chubby flesh between his fingers and thumbs. He kept doing this until it turned red "No need to act shy with me Kanetsuguuuuu~!" he referred to how the black head used to do that as a child.

Keiji particularly remembered a moment of Kanetsugu as a yongin', sitting on the rusty playground swings, pouting away about something he didn't like. Keiji was actually glad that aspect of him still remains inside of him "Dawww you've got such a cute baby faaaaace~"

"Nyaaahh~! Stop that!" Kanetsugu slapped his hands away, pouting again "Did you even wash your hands?"

"Hey, what's wrong with a bit of Keiji scent on your cheeks?" questioned the blonde, feeling quite offended.

"_EVERYTHING_. Go wash your hands. You're blocking my light." Kanetsugu curtly replied.

"Dude! There's NO SUN out right now!"

"Can't you read the atmosphere? I'm not in the mood."

"You're _never_ in the mood Kane~!" Keiji dropped to his knees, chewing on a random handkerchief he found...or stole. "Why won't you look me in the eye anymore?"

Kanetsugu's eyebrow moved up in order to activate the irritation building up "What are you talking about? Please act normal for a change."

Being how he is, the giant blonde pressed on, he even gained his own little spotlight for his 'superb' acting skills. Plus, Yukimura and Musashi stopped 'bonding' just to see this. "No way! Kanetsugu...I...I thought I was special to you...!"

"I never said anything of the sort Keiji." Apparently Kanestugu isn't one to fall for such trickery.

"So are you saying all of this...is just one big fat illusion Kanetsugu?"

"Huh?"

"The magical moments we have occasionally...the soft touch of one another. You and me, hand in hand...and the _promise!_ Under a huge oak tree as we stared in the sunset with our hands still locked! We made our childhood promise...Doesnt that mean _anything_ to you, Kanetsugu!"

"Keiji...I'm sorry..." Kanetsugu closed his eyes again, this time his eyebrow frequently twitched and wiggled "But what you just said is a goddamn lie."

Keiji's pupils shrank. "Ah...Eh? It is?"

"Yes, I do not recall making such a promise."

"...Nuh UHH! Your memory is totally crap! I remember it completely! We promised to do it when we were the right age!" Steam clouds erupted from Keiji's head while Kanetsugu shut his eyes to keep the thought of strangling Keiji inside his brain. "Hold on. What promise are _you_ talking about?"

"The one about making sweet sweet luuuurve!"

Kanetsugu made damn sure the spine of the book hit Keiji's forehead first. "Keiji, _you_ may act completely gay but I sure as hell don't want to."

"Buuuu..."

It was small yet affective; a smile appeared on Kanetsugu's face before he decided to nurse the incoming bump with two plasters in a shape of an X "Honestly Keiji. What am I going to do with you...?" sometimes the ridiculous stuff Keiji pulls off just wants to make him laugh out loud.

Then an unpleasant surge of energy struck his body and he broke out in sweats. In a smooth rotating movement, Kanetsugu's eyes nearly flew out of its sockets. The surreal looks Yukimura and Musashi pulled were an eyesore.

"N-No way..." Musashi said as his face dropped more. Whether he'd freak out in a few seconds or not is still undecided. Under Yukimura's left eye were four thick blue lines "Keiji-San and Kanetsugu-San...are..._that_ close?"

"I had suspicions...so it's _not_ the Date kid Naoe's after?"

Kanetsugu had to put a stop to this. "Ehh? Wait a minute you two." He held his hand up t of them in an attempt to silence them, but Yukimura had already taken it in his own as his eyes flashed every two seconds whilst staring in Kanetsugu's filled with doubt

"No no _no_ Kanetsugu-San! You can't do this! Why are you letting your emotions for your precious Masamune-San shrivel up at the sight at someone like Keiji-San?"

"Oiii...you're being unreasonably cruel to me Yukimura." Keiji responded darkly.

"Yukicchi! Where's that one eyed runt? I wanna noogie him so hard his head melts." Musashi randomly announced with hands curling into claws faintly imagining Masamune's head filling the space in between them.

"Are you trying to _kill_ him?" Kanetsugu quickly deadpanned and waved disapprovingly.

The short haired brunette cupped his chin. Inside is noggin lays a tiny light bulb waiting for the right moment to rise and shine "Or maybe...Masamune-San's completely okay with the situation and also likes Keiji-San! ...so that leads to one thing..."

_Yukimura pictured a perfect sunset slowly arising and filling the sky with the warm colours of red, orange and yellow. The powerful light squeezed its way through the half closed curtains, where Keiji, Kanetsugu _and_ Masamune lay peacefully. _

_Naked._

"_Well done...my little kitties."Keiji praised the younger two that purred in satisfaction on his stomach._

_"Keiji-Samaaa~!"_

For a brief moment, Yukimura's suddenly paled brown eyes rolled in the back of his head. The red veins were so thick they look like they could explode at any moment.

Funnily enough, when he blinked they appeared to be nothing but bright red violent bursts of flames that relied on passion to stay alive. "Kanetsugu-San! Nooooooo! _Threesomes_ are never the answer!" the raven haired shot him a vacant look, painfully aware that nothing can persuade Yukimura right now. "_And since when were you such an expert at that kind of thing, Sanada-San?_"

"Nyhaa~ C'mon Kane~Kane~! Play with meee!" Keiji started playing with his cheeks again "Aghhh~! Keijiiiii!"

Every part of Keiji's body stopped; like somebody cut the right wire that generated his heart. "..._H-Huh...what is this...heavenly...silky texture...?_!" Usually he'd just pinch or tweak them without second thought but as he held them for countless seconds, Keiji couldn't believe the spectacular feeling on his finger tips. It's even making the tiniest hairs in his nostrils tingle in delight.

No doubt about it, what he is grasping in his fortunate hands is got to be the exact replica of...

"BOOBS!" He yelled, startling everybody.

"Huhhh~?" Kanetsugu's voice was slurred. The way Keiji played with his skin caused a few drips of saliva to fall out. "Yukimura! Miyamoto! Kanetsugu's got BOOBS ON HIS FACE!"

"Whah buh...? Yuu gosh too beee josshi..."

"WHA? NO WAY! CAN I KISS YOU?" Musashi's eyes gushed twin waterfalls of tears, faintly imagining the accomplishment he might be able to gain in a few seconds. If lucky.

"HUUUUUUUH?" Kanetsugu's high pitched reaction does not approve to this behaviour.

"If I kiss you...I'LL BE KISSING BOOBS!"

"_NO! NO YOU WON'T!_"Kanetsugu screamed inwardly and turned to his only remaining friend who didn't reek of awkwardness.

But he wasn't surprised to find him fidgeting on the spot and twiddling his thumbs quietly.

"Kanetsugu-San...may I?" Yukimura blushed a little, his eyes wandering to his cheeks then back at something to distract himself. Kanetsugu lowered his head as a miniature white cloud crawled out his mouth "...If you must."

One after another Yukimura's hands gently brushed over his cheeks before fully catching them in his cupped formed hands. Question marks appeared over the heads of the other three, anxiously waiting for even a flicker of Yukimura's eyebrow.

Then, it clicked.

"HAUU..!" Yukimura's low sounding gasp was new to the ears.

"So Yuki, what's your opinion?" Keiji's face showed signs of desperation.

"It's...just like..." Yukimura gulped "Mitsunari's..._butt._"

Kanetsugu's body abruptly blanched in horror, and speak of the devil, the latter just walked in now with his jaw hanging and the top half of his face transforming an indigo blue.

"Could you _repeat_ that...Yu~ki?" Mitsunari purred after regaining his posture. Yes smiling brightly like a sweet little angel, but if you look down at his hands cracking one after the other, you can't blame Yukimura's teeth wanting jump out his mouth with all that chattering.

"...go...good afternoon...dear-"

The red head punched the wall. He pulled his hand back to examine it, and then struck a few more punches making the dents form the shape of his beloved's _face_. "I _SAID... _COULD. YOU. _REPEAT. _THAT...YUUUKIIII~?"

"Uhh...umm...yo-you're misunderstanding Mitsunari-Chan! I didn't mean _you're _butt! Hehe obviously! I mean-DEAR LORD MY SPINE IS SHATTERING!"

Mitsunari had flipped him over, using one _finger_, and sat on the base of his spine and pulled his head back "Everything that comes out of your mouth is total bullshit! I want you DEAD Yukimoron!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

"Ah...the classic camel clutch." Keiji and Musashi mused together before muttering to God their thanks for their somewhat easier lives.

And where was Kanetsugu?

Safely upstairs in the bedroom with Sakon, with the aid of his tippy toes helping his sneaky and nearly ninja like getaway.

_That_ didn't work for long.

To either side of him were the two determined predators Keiji and Musashi, whom made a vow to protect his beautiful cheeks from any forms of threat. Their random attraction to him was equivalent to two paperclips to a huge red magnet "Hehe, why so down, Buttface?" chuckled Keiji, nuzzling Kanetsugu's right cheek.

"Long live Lord Buttface!" Musashi cheered and pulled the left one

"Buttface? Kanetsugu, what the hell's going on?" Asked Sakon whist turning to him, wanting in on the commotion and to make sure he what he heard was right.

Kanetsugu frowned but nonetheless kept his cool "Sakon due to your lack of presence today, you don't need to know."

"HEY!"

* * *

Sorry Shima-San but that is your final piece of dialogue until chapter 11

Sakon: W-Wait! You cant do that! I wanna have a part in the next cha-*disappears* _Akari~n!_

Eheh~ Bye byeee!

By the way I have _no_ idea what the colour of Keiji's eyes are. I'm picturing them a nice amber like color...heheh...=w=

...lol Neko also means _uke _if ya'll are wondering.


End file.
